


The Last Equation

by artless



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hargreeves Siblings Need A Hug, Multi, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Science Fiction, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soft Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artless/pseuds/artless
Summary: The setting of the story: Parallel world of The Umbrella Academy right after the occurrence of the apocalypse in which Five managed to bring them back to the past 17 years ago in which they try to come up with a plan.





	1. The Beginning is Always the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is my first fanfic that is not just one-shot. I just recently started writing and to be honest, it’s not my forte but then all these ideas are just popping into my brain and I didn’t know what to do with them so I decided to express them in words. After watching The Umbrella Academy, the only downside I can think of is it ended fast. I just want more and these thoughts about the second season are just flowing in my mind. But since I don’t trust any of my thoughts at all, I decided for the setting to be a parallel world almost the same with the setting in season 1. Although, I might change a few side stories here and there. And to be totally honest, I also don’t have the guts to claim, “Okay, this is how I think season 2 is gonna happen” so parallel world it is! Also, since Five is my favorite character, this will be a bit Five-centric so if he’s not your favorite, read with caution.

Just when they thought they had managed to save the world, they can see massive rocks across the dark sky itching to touch the earth's ground.

"The Umbrella Academy... A total failure." Diego said in a sarcastic tone. Just thinking of his father's face mentioning those words makes him feel pathetic. He couldn't save Eudora. He couldn't save his mother right before his eyes. And even with his siblings' help, he couldn't save the world. Well? What difference does it make in saving two if they're just gonna die anyway?

Diego's thoughts are stopped abruptly as he hears Five speaks up.

"This doesn't have to be the end..." Five said as Luther, Diego, and Klaus give him a questioning glance.

Five proposes to time travel once again, but this time, together with his siblings. He's not sure if he can do it but there's no harm in trying because they are in a situation where the only option they can choose is to trust Five's judgment or be vaporized in a few seconds.

As they gather towards Five, they hold each other's hands and formed a circle. In just a few seconds, a blue light emerges above them. Five is shouting but they're not sure if it's due to the difficulty of what he's doing.

"Hold on! It's gonna get messy!" Five shouted as he holds tightly to Diego's and Allison's hands. The first time he glanced at them, they are still the same 30-year old bunch of people he met a few days ago. The second time, he's now looking at the young faces they once have 17 years ago, or in his case, 45 years ago.

" _It's working._ " Five thought to himself. And despite the fact that he's racking his brain's out to make the time travel work, he can't help but feel the sense of nostalgia running through his veins and tearing right through his heart. He missed them severely as he looks at his siblings, now back to their thirteen-year-old bodies.

And then, few seconds right before the Icarus theater was engulfed in flames, the blue light disappears together with the siblings.

*******

  
In the next few seconds, everyone is at disarray. At first, they are holding to one another's hands and the next thing they knew, they are back to the courtyard where they previously held their father's memorial service. They seem not to remember anything about the time travel experience. All they can remember is the pain it left into their bodies. _Also, the fact that they wouldn't want to do it again._

Allison struggles to stand as she tries to search for her other siblings, Vanya, especially. Her brain is killing her but it does not stop her from trying to stand just so she can make sure that everyone made it safely to where she is now. As she looks to her right side, she can see Vanya, still unconscious and being held by Luther. This time, however, Vanya looks exactly how she was when she was 13 and also Luther. At least, in this timeline, Luther's body is still normal. She makes her way to Vanya as she calls her name and Luther have noticed that Allison is already awake.

"Vanya!" Allison called for her sister as she puts her in her arms noticing that she is now a 13-year old too. It's a bit late, but she notices that she can speak now.

"She's okay, I guess," Luther said while stroking Vanya's hair. "She just needs some rest considering... how she just blew up the moon a few minutes ago," he added while trying to be cautious in his words as he gives Allison a faint smile. She looks up at Luther and agrees with a small nod, Vanya still clutched tightly in her arms.

"I think, maybe we should get her to the clinic and have mom take a look at..." Luther was about to suggest but was stopped as they heard Diego and Klaus' voice from behind.

"Shit!" both Diego and Klaus exclaimed as they move closer to where a seemingly familiar body is lying unconscious too.

Luther is about to stand but he hesitates as he looks at Vanya, then to Allison. After all that happened, he still can't forget the fact that Vanya accidentally slit Allison's throat.

"It's okay. I got this. You go check on the others." Allison said.

By the time Luther arrives at the location where Five is lying unconscious, Diego has already placed Five around his arms, not even noticing that they are back to their thirteen-year-old bodies. Klaus looks very shocked to see Five like this. His condition is almost the same whenever their abusive dear old dad would train Five non-stop using his spatial jumps until he's satisfied. Only this time, he looks worse, and yes, he still looks like a 13-year old boy. Blood was gushing through his nose and there seems to be blood too behind his mouth, Klaus could tell just by looking.

"Hey. Hey, Five. You okay, buddy?" Diego said while trying to shake Five's body wishing it would be enough to wake him up.

Luther and Klaus are still gathered around Diego and Five until they noticed Five's hand flinched at Diego's touch on his face.

In just a few seconds, Five opens his eyes, but still unfocused.

"Hey, buddy," Klaus said trying to get Five's attention as he seems not fully aware of his surroundings. "Look at me," Klaus continued. His voice is soothing and it seems to help Five as he's now trying to search for the owner of the voice.

Five and Klaus’ eyes met. Klaus felt a pang of guilt in his gut as he looks at his very-pale-yet-not-dead brother.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain just to bring us all back here. But you're safe now. We're all safe. You made it Five. We all made it." Klaus said as he holds Five's hands in his.

Five seems to have understood Klaus' words. He was about to say something when he felt a sudden pain as he tries to get away from Diego. He felt his hand let go of Klaus' hand as it touches the ground and his other hand covers his mouth. Blood is seeping through his hands as he coughs up more blood. Diego was shocked but he managed to calm himself when Klaus moved forward to hold Five, his hands caressing his back.

"We need Mom," Diego suggested while looking at Klaus and Luther.

Luther nodded as he moves closer to Five. He can see that Five is still in pain.

"You may not like this, Five, but I'll be carrying you," Luther said.

Five didn't say a single word and Luther takes it as a yes. He carries Five with the utmost care and instructs Diego and Klaus to help Allison in carrying Vanya. Judging by Five's expression, his whole body is in pain. Also, he looks totally exhausted, which is an understatement because Luther looks like he's carrying a ghost. Five is so pale that they might have thought he's dead had he not opened his eyes.

As they make their way through the doorway, they are greeted by a boy. A boy they haven't met for a long time. They are all startled as if they saw a ghost.

"Guys!" Ben shouted at his siblings looking at him in a daze. " _We don't have time for this_." Ben thought to himself.

Apparently, it was Ben who first gained consciousness the first second they arrived and took it upon himself to call for their mother when he noticed Five and Vanya's state. Unlike his siblings, he did not feel any sort of pain when they time traveled, only this fleeting feeling like he's floating in space as he continues to travel back in time. Guess there's that one advantage of being a ghost: time travel is safe if you're just a soul!

Aside from Five, it's Ben who has some decent way of thinking. This is also one of the reasons why Five is fond of him compared to the rest of his siblings. Before dashing back to the courtyard, he makes sure to check two more things. One, the exact date and time of their arrival. And two, their father's whereabouts. He does not know if Five was able to calculate the exact time that they must arrive into because everything seems convenient. They arrived on the day before Five disappeared and at this exact moment of time, their father is all cooped up in his own room and no further training will be conducted today.

"I know you have a lot of questions but that can be answered at a later time. We need to bring Five and Vanya to the clinic. I already told Mom and informed her to prepare two sets of beds." Ben exclaimed just so someone could break the uncomfortable silence radiating in the courtyard.

All of them, excluding Five and Vanya, nod in agreement as they went past Ben. He was about to follow when he finds himself face to face with Diego.

"I'm glad you made it," Diego said as he tapped Ben's shoulder to which Ben just gives a faint smile.

"Yeah, I am too," Ben said as he motions to Diego so they can catch up with the rest.

 

 

********

 

  
What feels like forever finally ended. Five and Vanya are now well rested in their own bedrooms and the rest of the siblings are standing at the corridor. None of them are speaking. Luckily, their mother did not ask for further questions as to what happened to Five and Vanya. They can simply make an excuse for Five that he overdid himself by repeatedly doing spatial jumps non-stop. Although, that will make him look stupid. As for Vanya, they can't come up with any excuse. She's not undergoing through training so there's no reason for her to suddenly lost consciousness.

It takes five minutes before someone finally speaks.

"So... what's the next plan?" Klaus asked as he looks at them.

At the Icarus theater, they agreed with Five to go back to the past just so they can change it but he did not provide any specifics, except to " _fix_ " Vanya but that appears to be a vague plan too. What part of her needs fixing? Where do they start?

Luther is about to open his mouth but decides not to speak. He's still bothered by the fact that the previous decision that he made for the group somehow contributed to the apocalypse.

Ben, who's always observant of his surroundings notices Luther's hesitation. The benefit of being a ghost: you can't speak freely, but you can observe almost anyone without telling you to back off.

"I think it's best to make a specific plan when Five and Vanya wake up. Besides, no one must notice that we're not our actual selves. We must proceed with caution. Right now, Five's former organization is not aware that we're still alive but it might not be long before they noticed." Ben suggested.

"I agree with Ben. The last time we made decisions, someone is missing, so..." Diego agreed as he looks at Luther, Klaus, and Allison.

"That's fine with me." Allison seconded while Klaus and Luther just nod silently.

"For now, I'll be at Vanya's room. Let me know if Five wakes up." Allison requested as she leaves her brothers.

Luther wants to stop her from doing so but he sensed how worried Allison is over Vanya so he just let her be.

"I'll go check on dad. See if he noticed that there's something different upon our arrival." Luther said deciding it's best to do something than nothing at all.

"I'll go check mom. And if we're lucky, maybe I can convince her not to tell the old man about any of this." Diego said.

"Klaus, come with me. We'll check on Five." Ben said is he drags Klaus towards him.

Klaus is not saying anything but he can absolutely tell that he is worried about Five. Among the siblings, it's Ben and Klaus who completely understand just how their powers can be a curse at times. Hell, their powers feel like curse all the time. If there is anything that they could be thankful about, that would only be two things: because Klaus can see the dead, he and Ben never felt alone all those years that they are together; because of Ben's ability, he was able to prevent his siblings from being rained of bullets at the theater. All those years being on a mission, he always used his power to destroy. But that time, it was different. He thinks of himself not as a destroyer but as a protector. Someone who's the only person capable of protecting his siblings from danger in that situation.

As they arrive at Five's room, they sit at both sides, Ben on Five's left side and Klaus on the right. Klaus reaches out to Five's hand, gently feeling his pulse as if to fully convince himself that his little brother is still alive.

"Klaus. Five is still alive. If he's dead, you would have noticed because he most definitely wouldn't be lying in his bed and would be pestering you about the next actions that must be done." Ben reassured Klaus as he smiles at him. He's been with Klaus for years and he knows the things that bother his brother.

"Yeah. I know. It's just that, coming back here and knowing that our father is still alive. I don't know what to think or what to feel." Klaus said as he places his hands on his face.

Ben feels sad about the fact that Klaus has to go through this again. All those painful memories he suppressed for such a long time is now coming back to him in the most unimaginable way - not remembering, but actually re-living it.

"I know this will be hard." Ben started speaking as he tries his best to find the right words to make Klaus feels better. "But this time, you won't be alone. I'll be here. We're all be here," he finished.

"I suppose that's true. I guess it's not just Vanya who needs fixing. Before trying to fix others, we should start from within ourselves." Klaus said with a smile.

"Didn't expect that to come from you, but, yeah, that's right." Ben agreed with a surprised look on his face.

"I learned that from you, idiot," Klaus replied as he winks at Ben.

The atmosphere lightens up as they are laughing at each other now. Five seems to be feeling it because his pale face that was once painted with severe pain is now replaced by a smiling face.

"He looks peaceful now," Ben said as he removes Five's hair on his face. "And I'm glad I can touch him," he added.

"Oh, and Ben?" Klaus called Ben's attention.

"Hm?" Ben answered still not looking at Klaus but fondly looking at Five's face. _'Cause let's face it, the only time he can look at Five's face this close is when he is fully unconscious._

"You have to promise me one thing," Klaus said.

Judging by the look on Klaus' face, he already knows what he's about to say but still decides to ask.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll stay alive and survive this shit."

"I'll do my best," Ben replied as he smiles at Klaus.

The conversation ended with a promise. They stay silent as they look at their little brother. They can't help it - considering Five as their "lil' bro" when he told them that his body is no longer aging.

The apocalypse was not averted at the time they went back to the past. Currently, the Commission still believes that the end of the world was completed and they will do everything to make sure it stays that way. They have to be careful with their next actions not to change too much on the timeline which will make them under their radar. But for now, they must rest and prepare themselves for what's about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long chapter. I'll try to make my next chapters a bit shorter. XD
> 
> Also, I'm using the part in comics where Five's body actually stopped aging. The simplest reason is that I want Five to remain as their little old baby brother.
> 
> Next Chapter: Ben-time, which means celebrating the fact that he is alive and not only Klaus can see him. Vanya and Five wake up and they all try to make plans on how to stop the apocalypse.
> 
> I love Tumblr and TUA so I decided to create a side-blog that will contain most of my TUA edits and some other tv series and film stuff. Feel free to follow: @not-looking-for-happy


	2. If the Number is Odd, There's Always a Majority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings can't still get over the fact that Ben is alive. As Five and Vanya wake up, the family meeting takes place (their dear dad excluded, of course) and a plan is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Three hours have passed since their arrival. Diego fails to convince their mom not to inform their father about Five and Vanya but since she did not ask the reason, she will simply report the occurrence. Knowing their father, he will mostly be concerned about Five and how it might affect the next mission.

All the boys are now gathered in Five's room as they wait patiently for any of the two to finally regain consciousness. None of them are speaking, mostly thinking to themselves and not meeting each other's gaze.

Ben keeps on looking at Klaus as if he's trying to say something to him. And then, it occurred to Klaus...

"You know they can hear you if you could just actually talk. There's no need for me to be the messenger."

"Oh. You're right." Ben said as if only noticing that after it was pointed out by Klaus.

"In..." Ben started, trying to test if his voice was able to call the rest of his brothers' attention. Both Diego and Luther look at him ready to listen.

"In an hour, we'll be called for dinner. And by that time, dad will notice that there is something wrong with Five and Vanya. If they do not wake up by then, we should at least have a plan of some sort." Ben suggested.

The boys look at each other trying to find out if any of them have any idea. A moment of silence continues and then someone finally spoke.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Five spoke with a weak voice as he tries to set himself up.

The rest are startled. Diego and Luther come closer to check if Five's okay now while Ben and Klaus help Five so he could sit properly.

Five is unintentionally gazing at Ben as he finds himself grasping for Ben's arm just to make sure that he made it back alive.

"So, it worked, huh?" Five asked. His voice is now back to normal but there's this soft touch to it. His eyes, half-filled with tears but everyone knows he will not admit that those are for Ben.

"Yep. Nicely done." Ben confirmed while smiling back at Five.

His body is screaming in pain and his head feels like it's about to be cracked open. However, he knows there's no time for that. They will be meeting their father in an hour and he needs all the information he can gather before that.

"So... What's the actual date today?" Five asked while averting his gaze at Ben.

"9th of November. The day before you disappeared." Ben replied.

"Good. Guess I got lucky," said Five while raising his eyebrows.

He was actually aiming for the day before he disappeared but he's not a hundred percent sure at the time he did his calculations considering there is an apocalypse happening around him.

"So what now?" Klaus asked.

"Well, there's not much we can do for as long as Vanya is still unconscious. But before that, I need to know exactly what happened. The time while I was out before this house was ruined." Five replied as he looks at his brothers.

Diego, Luther, Klaus and Ben glance at each other before anyone could speak. A few moments of silence, then Luther finally talks.

"When Allison finally woke up," Luther started, not looking at any of them. "She told me about Vanya... And her power. At first, I thought she was just confused considering what happened to her. And then Pogo told me the rest of the story - that Vanya indeed possesses power, just like us."

Seeing as none of them has questions at the moment, Luther decides to proceed with his story.

"According to Pogo, Vanya's powers are extremely powerful that it might cause harm not only to the people around her but also to herself. When dad discovered it, she had her take meds to keep her sedated and suppress her powers and..." Luther paused as if he's choking before he could continue.

"Dad locked her up on that old basement when she was four."

Ben, Klaus, and Diego are saddened by what Luther had said. And at the same time, anger seems to well up at their guts.

"So the meds she's been taking was to keep her sedated, which means her emotions are somehow tied to her ability. But she was able to use her full power that day. If my conjecture is correct, Harold must have something to do with stimulating Vanya's powers." Five said, taking to himself more than talking to his brothers.

"But the question is, how did Harold know about Vanya's power? It's also possible that he's the one who convinced Vanya not to take her medications anymore. Otherwise, even if Vanya was able to know the truth, she wouldn't have been able to use her power."

"There are still some missing pieces. Where's Allison? We need to talk to her." Five asked.

Luther was about to reply when they suddenly heard Allison's voice coming from Vanya's room.

Luther and Diego proceed to Vanya's room while Ben and Klaus assisted Five so he could properly stand up.

 

 

*******

 

  
"Vanya, it's okay. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here. You're safe now." Allison said while trying to comfort Vanya.

Judging from the looks of Vanya's face, she seems to be having a nightmare before she wakes up. Hearing Allison's voice calmed her down. She looks at her, she's so young.

"Allison, how are you...??" Vanya asked not knowing what's the right question she should ask.

"Thirteen again?" Allison said as if to finish Vanya's question while smiling tenderly towards her sister.

She grabbed a mirror on the side table and places it in front of her sister's confused face.

"See, you look thirteen too."

"But how? The last thing I remember was the theater, and you're there and Luther and Diego and..." Vanya suddenly stopped and was about to cry. Just remembering all of it feels like there's a knife being stabbed through her heart. She wants to forget it all and wish that none of those have happened.

"Hey, Vanya. Look at me. It's okay. It's gonna be fine. That's the reason why we're here in the first place. To change the past and make things right. This time, you don't have to go through this alone. You have me. You have us." Allison said as she embraces Vanya towards her arms.

"But how did we get back?" Vanya questioned, tears still trickling down her face.

"Well, you know our genius baby brother. He miraculously managed to bring us all back in this time, in our childhood." Allison replied while rubbing her hands against Vanya's back. She's about to speak again when she felt a slight pain on her back.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Allison asked annoyingly while looking at the person who threw a small notebook at her.

"Don't call me baby." Five replied in anger. He's still pale-looking, his left arms wrapped around Ben's shoulder.

"Sorry, he looks like a withered vegetable right now but he can still move fast. I wasn't able to stop him." Ben butted in, Five looking at him with disappointment as he shakes his head.

The boys make their way in Vanya's room. Five motions towards Vanya's bed as if to inform Ben to bring him there. As soon as he's sitting, Five throws Vanya a worried look.

"How are you feeling?" Five asked.

"To be honest, I feel like shit. How about you?" Vanya replied, her tiredness clearly reflected in her eyes. The rest of her siblings are looking at the two of them.

 _"Two withered looking vegetables talking to one another. Just great."_ Klaus thought to himself while trying to suppress his smile.

"Well, I guess I would be lying if I say I'm fine considering how I look like a ghost to you." Five said.

 _"Oh, so he's aware he looks like a ghost,"_ Klaus said to himself once again.

Vanya feels more worried as she looks for Five's hand and grasps it tightly. Five does not know what to do. He's not used to this. Instead, he looks up to Ben as if asking for assistance.

 _"Dude, just let it be."_ Ben mouthed so that the rest of them will not hear.

"But you know, there are worse things that could happen." Five continued as he let Vanya grasp his arms tightly. "I could've died but heaven and hell would not allow me to stay at their places, so, here I am, trapped in this world." Five finished with a smile.

Vanya laughs at the thought. Knowing Five, he might end up engaged in a never-ending argument with God or with Satan (if in hell), they'll get tired of it and then casually send him back to earth as if nothing happened.

"Vanya..." Five called her with softness in his voice, his hands reaching out to her face as he wipes away the remaining tears.

_This is so not me. But to hell with it. This is not the time to think about that._

"I know that this must be hard for you. You might find it hard to trust us again after what happened. But I want you to know that we care for you, and we will do everything we can to help you. I may not be the best fit when it comes to emotional advice, but guess what? All of us are here. You want to feel happy, go get Klaus. You want to feel motivated, go get Allison or Ben. You want to feel like hitting someone, get Luther or Diego. I'm sure they will survive." Five said.

Vanya, Klaus, Allison, and Ben are all laughing now while Luther and Diego look at Five annoyingly. The rest of them want to take the last statement as a joke but looking at Five's face, he's probably serious.

"And what about you? When can I go to you?" Vanya asked Five as if he's teasing him. Being in their thirteen-year-old bodies made Vanya feels nostalgic as if she's actually become thirteen again. Like her closeness with Five comes back to the way it was.

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here to listen." Five said with confidence. "And if you have questions that require a brain, I think we can all say that I'm the best fit." Five boasted as he glances to his siblings to which Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, Five," Vanya said, her hands still holding Five's thin arm.

"That's unfair," Klaus spoke suddenly while looking at no one, he's thinking, more like remembering.

"Why is it that you show your softness only to Vanya? You need to show _that_ to us too." Klaus blurted out.

"Klaus, stop," Ben said as he looks at Klaus in a serious manner. And then, he smiles in a teasing manner.

"Can't you see? Five's trying his best not to spatial jump out of this room just so no one can notice that he's actually blushing right now. He's not used to this touching sibling moments. Give the old man some space." Ben finished with a smug look in his face as everyone directed their gaze towards Five.

"Ben, I swear to god, in this timeline, I'll be the one to kill you." Five hissed at Ben. His face is now flashed with red.

"Good. Aside from Klaus, there's actually someone else who can make a joke about my death."

"It's not a joke. It's a threat."

"I love you too, baby bro," Ben replied as he winks at Five.

Everyone in the room is already laughing with tears almost welling at their eyes, except for Five with his hands now on his face when they suddenly hear the sound of the bell. Dinner time.

"If dad asked, what shall we tell him?" Diego questioned his now alerted siblings.

"It's least likely that he'll ask during dinner. Most probably, he will ask me alone." Five replied. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

As if that finished the conversation, everyone proceeds to the dining room. Allison is assisting Vanya while Ben assisted Five.

 

*******

 

  
The dinner was surprisingly quiet. Five can't bring himself to eat properly. More than eating, he prefers to puke right now and rest on his bed. The sound of the cluttering of silverwares feels like amplified noise ringing through his ears. By the time all of them finished, he only manages to eat a spoonful.

"What's the problem, dear? Is the food not to your liking?" Grace asked Five looking worriedly at him.

"It's nothing." Five replied.

"Five, after you've finished eating, I want you to go to my office. Do you understand?" their father spoke for the first time. Everyone flinched at hearing the old man's voice.

"Yes, sir." Five nodded.

The rest of the group made their way to the staircase.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Luther asked.

"Don't worry. Leave this to me. Just make sure everyone's gathered by the time I come back." Five replied to which Luther nodded in return.

Five makes his way through his father's office while the rest proceed to Vanya's room. They need to be cautious as not to be noticed by Grace or Pogo.

 

*******

 

  
In just a few minutes, Five already came back as if nothing happened.

They all look at him as if expecting him to tell them everything that their father did to him.

"We just talked." Five shrugged.

"And?" Allison asked.

"I told him what happened to me and Vanya. Told him I was practicing my spatial jump, got exhausted, lost consciousness and ended up knocking Vanya unconscious in the process." Five explained.

Everyone's totally surprised by what Five told their father.

"You do understand that by telling our dear old dad that story, you made yourself look stupid, right?" Klaus asked while giving Five a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I know." Five replied as if it's not a big deal.

None of them are still talking. Five notices and snaps his finger.

"Hello! None of that matters now. We have more important things to deal with." Five added, looking slightly annoyed about his siblings' reaction.

Five moves forward to Vanya. He takes a sit on the chair near her and asked the questions needed to be asked with utmost caution.

"So Vanya, how did Harold Jenkins know about your power?" Five asked.

"He found this red book which contains dad's notes about us. About our powers. I don't know how he got it though." Vanya replied. The pain in her voice is obvious. Allison tries to comfort her by holding her hand.

Klaus gasps at what Vanya said. Ben, unfortunately, notices Klaus' reaction.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Klaus?" Ben interrupted when Five is about to speak.

Surprised by Ben's question, Klaus looks at him with a feeling of betrayal. He's thinking of how he could escape this mess but decides not to since all of his siblings are now looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Okay. Fine! I was raiding the old man's office to look for something I could pawn or sell so I could buy my pills. There's this box which contains the red book and some other documents. I threw all of the contents in the trash box outside our house. By the time I came back to retrieve it, it's already gone." Klaus explained without looking at anyone.

"Because apparently, Harold already stole it," Diego concluded.

"It doesn't matter now. We came back to the past so technically, Harold is not yet aware of the book. We just have to make sure it stays that way." Five interjected while cupping his head. His headache is getting worse by the time.

"Okay. So here's the plan. I want you all to listen very carefully. If there's something you don't agree with, feel free to speak. We're seven so there's always a majority." Five said. Somehow there's something about how he mentioned the word 'seven' which makes Vanya happy.

Seeing that all of them are now all ears, Five continues speaking.

"As of the moment, the Commission is still under the assumption that the apocalypse occurred. And that we are included in it. Which means, they might think we're already dead. Most probably they would be searching for me on that timeline. They know I can time travel but they did not know that I managed to time travel with all of you. That's an advantage we have, so we have to be careful not to let them know that we are in fact, alive."

"The slightest change in time will eventually let them know that there's something wrong so we have to be subtle about it. So we have to stick with the timeline while trying to manipulate some parts of it."

"Wait," Ben butted in as he tries to comprehend his brother's plan. "So basically, you're saying that you still have to disappear tomorrow? To time travel to 2019 where the apocalypse occurs?"

"Well, yes and no. I will time travel but not in 2019. Remember, what they know is I'm already dead so what they expect is totally human-less earth. No Number Five to recruit."

"So, at what time will you travel?" Allison asked.

"I have a few ideas, which is irrelevant." Five shrugged, however, his siblings are not happy with his reply. "My point being is that I should not be here."

No one is saying a single word. Right about now, they look like puppies abandoned by their owners.

"Besides, it's not only me. None of us will stay here for long. Or more like, none of us can stay here. We need to do whatever we need here in this timeline in only three months, top. The Commission is not stupid, if we stayed far too long, they will know."

"Three months?? Are you serious? You expect us to fix this dysfunctional family within three months?" Allison blurted out.

"If that's what is needed to save the world, then the answer is yes. I do believe in all of you." Five said with conviction. The rest of the siblings are quite surprised with Five's statement and how he's actually able to say it with a straight face. _No blushing this time._

"But how can we do that? Not to mention, we have to pretend in front of everyone that we know nothing about the future." Klaus asked to which the rest nodded.

"I have an idea. Although, you might not like it." Five replied.

"Well? Pray tell."

Five continues speaking. He explains every detail of the plan needed to change the timeline. Not a single person apart from Five breathes a word.

When he finishes, he looks at all of them.

"So? What do you think?" Five asked.

"Okay. It sounds super fun. We're given the chance to choose what are the things we have to change. But why the hell do we have to divulge these matters to you?" Klaus exclaimed.

"Because I need to determine the probability of all of those. To make sure that it will have an effect on the apocalypse. But if you're confident that you can do your calculations by yourself, then by all means..."

"Okay! Whatever you say, bro." Klaus agreed suddenly upon hearing complicated words his brother is saying.

"Yeah. You had me at probability and calculations." Diego seconded.

"What about the rest?" Five asked looking at the others.

The rest simply nods and begins to get out of Vanya's room as if the family meeting is now adjourned.

"Good. So by tomorrow, I'll be expecting your list before I go." Five said.

"Do you really have to leave?" Klaus asked, his tears almost welling up.

Noticing the hint of sadness in everyone's faces, Ben suddenly comes up with an idea.

"How about you visit us from time to time? You know, to take a look around at things. See if we're actually progressing at the plan? At night, maybe go check on us if you're not busy with whatever 'irrelevant' things you are going to do." Ben proposes with a wide smile on his face.

"I agree with that!" Klaus said.

"Yeah, me too," Allison added.

"Me three," Vanya said even before Five could react.

"Yeah, what the hell. I'm in. We're all in this together." Luther stated while Allison glances at her with a raised eyebrow.

_"Is he even aware that he just quoted a song in High School Musical?"_

"Give it up kiddo. You know, even if I vote against them, the _majority_ wins." Diego interjected, emphasizing the word that Five mentioned earlier.

"Fine. I'll check up on you from time to time. See to it you're not doing something stupid. And Diego..." Five paused as he looks at him.

"I'm showing everyone your list." Five added, smirk flashing through his face.

"What the fu-"

"Language." Ben interrupted so Diego can no longer say anything.

"That's for calling me kiddo."

"I like this majority thingy. We should do this all the time." Klaus suggested as the rest of the boys except for Five proceed to their respective bedrooms. All of them still talking to one another.

"Ben, can I sleep with you? I think I missed the not-ghost, not-dead you." Klaus asked in a teasing manner.

"That might trigger the apocalypse to occur earlier so no. Hugs, probably possible." Ben replied. Then, he stops when he notices that Klaus, Luther, and Diego suddenly stop walking.

"Uhh... Is there something wrong?"

"Really? We can hug you?" both Luther and Diego asked, not even aware that they spoke in unison.

"I-" Ben was about to reply when Klaus suddenly jumps forward to embrace him. Luther and Diego follow in a hesitant manner.

"Guys, stop! You're killing me. _In advance_!" Ben shouted, his voice muffled as three bodies bigger than him embraces him firmly.

When Allison hears the noise, she decides it's best to stop her three idiot brothers from killing Ben accidentally.

"Goodnight Five, Vanya. I'll just make sure that the boys outside behave properly." Allison said as she waves at the two.

"So, just the two of us," Vanya said as she tries to start a conversation with Five. He'll be leaving by tomorrow and she can't help but feel extremely sad about it.

"Yep. Peace and quiet." Five replied.

"You still need to rest. You've just time traveled seven people. Your body must be screaming in pain right now."

Vanya tries her best to smile. But the tears begin to fall in her eyes without her permission. She wipes her tears as she laughs slightly.

"Stupid of me. My body is thirteen but it's not like my mind is the same so I don't know why I'm crying."

"You do know I'll be back, right? This time, I won't make the same mistake."

"Yeah. I know. It's just that... It's been hard for me ever since you..."

She can't continue with what she's saying. The tears just keep on falling as if washing away all the anger welling up in her heart.

Seeing this, Five couldn't help but feel guilty - for leaving her. For leaving them.

"You know when I went to the future and saw them dead, I realized I cared more than I know how much I cared for them. Guess it's true what they say, you'll only realize what's important to you until you lost them." Five stated, he's now sitting beside Vanya.

Vanya just stares at him, urging him to talk more and that she'll listen.

"When I didn't find you and Ben, I thought, maybe you're alive. Maybe, somewhere you're living, the two of you together. And when I found your book, I felt the need to apologize. To you and to Ben. I kept on thinking, what if I didn't leave? If I just stayed and let go of my ego, maybe, I could've prevented Ben from dying, prevented you from having to suffer so much. When you were locked by Luther at that old basement, I wasn't there to stand up for you. I got so caught up with the apocalypse and I didn't even realize some of my actions actually lead to it."

"Hearing you say that I can't help but think that you're the reason for the apocalypse," Vanya said jokingly.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Five agreed as he smiles.

"You'd better sleep now. I can really sense you're tired. Otherwise, you wouldn't be thinking so negatively."

"Hmm. That makes sense."

When Five was about to walk out the door, he glanced at Vanya.

"I probably won't be able to tell Ben so, please let him know..."

"Hm?"

"That I'm sorry for not being there when he needed me the most." Five finished.

For a moment, Vanya notices the anguished look at Five's face.

"I will, if you promise me you'll stop blaming yourself," Vanya replied a smile painted in her face.

"Yeah. Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised at the end of the first chapter that I'll make it shorter. So I won't make any promises again. :D
> 
> Next chapter: The siblings carefully enact the plan and Five's adventure when he time travels again.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: @not-looking-for-happy


	3. I’ll be on My Merry Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves siblings start to enact their plan on the day of Five's departure. Only this time, Five will not time travel yet as he sets himself to find one particular person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I kinda postponed Five's time travel because something popped out in my head and I'm dying to put it here. Please forgive me. >_<

An hour passes by after their family meeting, and then another hour. For some reasons, Five can't sleep. He doesn't want to admit it but he's no longer used to sense of comfort he once had in the past.

Being trapped in the apocalypse for more than 30 years placed a great deal of damage in his way of living. When he came back in 2019, no one ever seems to believe him about what he saw in the future. They have absolutely no idea what he's gone through, except for Vanya when he crashed at her place that one time.

 _“So this is what it feels like to be Klaus, huh?”_ Five thought to himself. Maybe, it's not that he can't sleep, but he's afraid to sleep. He's afraid that in his dreams, he'll find them dead. He's afraid that once he wakes up, he'll be trap in the apocalypse again. This time, never coming back.

 _“To hell with this! There are far more important things to deal with.”_ Five said to himself as he sits up on his bed and spatial jumps to the library.

Even when he was a child, he used to go to the library secretly whenever he can't fall asleep. He prefers to think about complicated matters than try to deal with his emotions.

The library is dark, the defeaning silence radiating through his whole surroundings. He walks towards the corridor, looking around and trying to make out the nameplates posted on every bookshelf.

 _“If I remember correctly, books about Quantum Physics are located… Here.”_ Five muttered to himself as he reaches the end of the corridor.

Before Five time-traveled when he was an actual 13-year old boy, he was reading this particular book about theories on time travel. He's so fascinated at how the equations are presented in that book which is why he was so adamant about time traveling as he discussed it with his father.

If he had only brought it with him before he disappeared, maybe it would have helped him get back to his family earlier.

It took less than a minute before he could find the book. After all, other than himself, no one ever bothered to read the books on this particular shelf. He reaches out his hand to take the book. Just like the first time he saw it, it's still the same tattered book. He can't even manage to read the complete title of the book. The only remaining texts he can read on the cover is the author’s name - Sir Hansel Wallace.

 _“If this guy is still alive, maybe he could help me fix my equations.”_ Five thought to himself.

He tries looking for other books that could've possibly be written by that person, but to no avail. He finds himself feeling uneasy about it. He wants to spatial jump out of their house and finds the nearest library to check if there are other books written by this person.

 _“I'm not sure why but somehow, I feel the need to meet this person. He probably knows more about the concept of time travel than what he's written on this book.”_ Five muttered, almost forgetting that he's completely alone in the library.

Or not.

“There you are,” Ben said as he walks toward Five.

“Why are you still up?” Five asked as he continues skimming through the book.

“Can't sleep. Guess I'm still not used to it, huh?” Ben said in a soft voice as he chuckles slightly while scratching the back of his head.

“Ghosts don't sleep?” Five questioned as if trying to lighten the conversation.

“More like, we don't need it.”

“Hah!” Five said, raising his eyebrow and still not looking at Ben.

“Did you know?” Ben asked while moving closer towards Five. His face almost a few inches away from Five's.

“What?” Five said as he raises his head so he can see Ben. The moonlight, quite enough to see Ben's face. Five fights the urge to hug his brother and apologize to him. He's not sure if it's the best thing to do.

“Even if a ghost sleep, he no longer dreams,” Ben said in a normal tone. Although, his face says otherwise.

Five frowns at his statement. He doesn't know what to do with that information.

“At least, that's what it is to me. When I came to as a ghost, it felt surreal. No one can see me. No one talks to me, except for Klaus of course. It felt… Empty.” Ben continued.

“I thought, even if I'm dead, I can still act as a person. I tried sleeping. For months, actually. And then I realized, there's no point. When I was a kid, I used to hate sleeping because I thought the monster hiding within me might end up taking over my body. But then, I died. I stopped dreaming. And that's when I realized, I'm stuck. I've nowhere to go. I've nowhere to run.” Ben finished as he looks at his brother’s eyes.

Five is still gazing at his brother. Despite the fact that every word Ben say tear right through his heart, he felt the need to continuously look at his brother. To make him feel that he's alive now. To make him feel that he's not alone.

The tears he's been trying to hold back are now falling endlessly, running through his face and down to his neck.

“I knew it.” Ben smiles as he looks on the ground.

He raises his arms and grabs Five's shoulders as he looks at him with a worried look on his face. Not the kind of face who wants to blame him for whatever that's happened to his brother.

“Stop blaming yourself about my death,” Ben said in a slow and soft voice. And as Ben said those words, a tiny breath comes out from Five's throat.

“I-” Five tried to speak but he can't continue further as he looks away from his brother's gaze.

“I just thought…” Five continued, his voice slightly shaking.

“Had I not time traveled, I would have stopped…” Five paused, trying to find the right words.

“Prevented you from dying.” Five finished as he looks back to Ben. His face filled with guilt and extreme sadness.

Ben smiles and hugs Five tightly. His body, so tiny and shaking from his grasp.

“It doesn't matter now. I'm here already. I'm back. And I'll see to it that I'll make it out alive when we get back to the future.” Ben said.

Five seems to find comfort in Ben's words. It's as if, one of those many knives stuck in his heart has been removed painlessly.

“I know you want to hug me so badly but since you're the type of person who does not know what to do with his emotions, I already volunteered to remove that burden from you,” Ben added while still hugging his brother.

After a few seconds, he released Five from his warm embrace. His baby brother, though not looking at him possibly out of embarrassment is now smiling genuinely.

“So yeah. You owe me.” Ben said as he winks at Five.

Five rolls his eyes at the thought of having debt on his brother.

“So, what are you reading? I guess considering how you will no longer be here by tomorrow, you're what? Trying to read as many as books as you can?” Ben asked in an attempt to change the topic.

“This is the book I was reading before I disappeared. There are some equations here that I was able to use when I time traveled the first time. I just thought that if I fully grasp the idea being presented in this book, I'll be able to perfect my time travel ability.” Five explained as he continues turning the pages of the book.

“Judging from its content, this book is not complete. I'm trying to find out if there are other books written by this author. It's possible that he made some sort of continuation for this book. I need to know.” Five added.

“Something tells me you're dying to meet this book's author in person.” Ben guessed as he looks at Five.

“If he's still alive, then I would really like to meet him.” Five replied.

“Change of plans then?”

“Not exactly. I still have to somehow disappear tomorrow. But I think I'll stay here in this timeline first so I can check this Wallace guy. If he's still somewhere out there alive, then I'll be staying here for the meantime. If not, I'll time travel to the date before he died.”

“Great. So now I can sleep.”

Five gives Ben a puzzled look.

“How did that help you so you can sleep?”

“At least you can still let your body heal before you time travel again. Just in case you didn't know, you still look like a ghost.”

“Huh. Fair point.” Five shrugged.

“And please tell me that you'll let them know?”

Five sighs at the thought but decides to agree with his brother.

“Fine! Are you happy now? Now go back to your bedroom. We can't risk ourselves getting caught here.” Five said as he pushes his brother away.

“Goodnight Five,” Ben said as he walks towards the entrance of the library.

“Night. Have some good sleep. You deserve that.” Five responded.

Ben could no longer see Five's face, but he knows he's smiling while saying those words to him. And for the first time in many years, Ben sleeps.

 

 

*******

 

  
The day Five disappeared finally arrives. Everyone except for Ben seems bothered by the fact that they already know what's about to take place.

Luther is always an early riser, he glances at a piece of paper. This is part of the plan that Five discussed last night. He looks at it intensely just to make sure he doesn't forget anything important.

_You have no concept of what's important._

_Great job, Luther. Way to lead._

After making mistakes after mistakes, he's not sure if what he's doing is best for him and for his siblings. Ever since they arrived back in this year, he hasn't been able to make any decisions because he's afraid. He's afraid that he might end up hurting one of his siblings again. He even ends up letting Five comes up with a plan. As more and more negative thoughts flashed through his mind, he does not notice that Five's already standing in front of him.

“Hey. Luther, are you okay?” Five asked as he touches Luther's shoulder.

“Five? What're you doing here?” Luther replied with a question as he tries to fold his list.

Unfortunately, Five notices it as he glances at the paper carefully. His hands still grasping Luther's shoulder.

“Is that your list?” Five asked while pointing his left hand on the folder paper clutched in Luther's hand.

“Yeah,” Luther replied unable to say anything.

“Well? May I see it?”

“Sure,” Luther replied as he gives the folder paper to Five.

Five starts skimming through Luther's list as soon as he got it.

“Hmmm.” Five reacted, still looking at the paper.

“Is there any problem?” Luther asked hesitantly. Five seems unaware but Luther feels so naked in front of his brother as he reads the list in front of him.

“Surprisingly, none.” Five replied as he looks at his brother.

“Well. That's good to know.” Luther said in a delightful tone.

“But, if you think you might have forgotten a few things, feel free to provide me another list.” Five added as he walks out of Luther's room.

“I think that's it,” Luther replied before Five could leave the room.

Five glances at him as he gently places the paper in his breast pocket.

“Since it looks to me that you're not aware, the only thing I noticed at your list is you forgot to write something that could help you and not only the others.”

“What do you mean?” Luther asked feeling confused as he tries to remember what he wrote on the list.

“Be a good leader not for the sake of pleasing father but for the sake of my siblings. Be sensitive to other's well being so I can take those things into consideration before I make a decision. Be able to help Vanya in developing her powers.” Five said as he tries to recite Luther's list.

“What's wrong with that?”

“There's nothing wrong with that. What I'm trying to say is you should write something that could also make _you_ happy. Not to be the man who exists only for the missions. To be the man you actually dreams to be.”

Luther seems to not understand Five's words. He remains silent as he plunges himself in deep thought. Seeing that Luther no longer wishes to speak, Five continues.

“No need to be so impatient. You'll get it one of these days. I'm sure you can. And once you did, I'll be expecting another list from you.”

“Oh, and by the way, just don't try to change your naivety and innocence. I kinda like it. Forgot to tell you this but, those words you said to me when I was trying to stop the apocalypse all by myself? It saved me. It made me somehow forgive myself.”

And with that, Five disappears. This time, he's at Diego's room as Luther hears Diego cursing at Five's sudden appearance.

Back when Five suddenly appeared at the courtyard after 17 years and saying things like his consciousness is that of a 58-year old man, he can't seem to wrap his mind around it. At first, he thought Five was being delusional, that his genius brother finally turned insane. There's a fine line between genius and insanity. Ever since they were a kid, he always believes that Five is way too smart for his own good. And look where it got him. Stuck in the apocalypse for more than 30 years, alone.

Looking at him right now, Luther finally begins to understand that Five is no longer the smart-ass brother he once knew. Well, he's still a prick but he's now looking after his siblings, in his own way. It's as if to make sure that none of them will die this time.

Back at Diego's place, when Five told Luther about the apocalypse, he noticed the look on his face when he told him that they died horribly. There's this anguished look which tells Luther that what Five has gone through was not just a figment of his imagination.

Luther finds himself thinking about Five since he left the room. He never once thought of his brothers like this - thinking about the pain they have to go through because of their powers. Back then, all he could think of is the mission and how to make their father proud. He didn't even know that Ben and Klaus hate their powers, that Five suffers from physical pain if he used his powers too much. He's oblivious to his surroundings and that's why he failed at being a leader. He failed his siblings.

This time though, it's different now. They have the chance to change things - small things that could actually save the world and his family.

“Okay,” Luther said, his voice now with conviction.

“It's time to start this day right,” he finished as he leaves his room to go to his siblings.

 

*******

 

Just like last night, everyone gathers at Vanya's room. It's only half past 6 so they still have the time to conduct another family meeting before Five disappears today. In a way, this is also the time they could properly say goodbye to Five.

“So, listen up. There's been a slight change in the plan.” Five said while clasping all the list in his hands.

Everyone looks at him signaling him to proceed further.

“I need to talk to someone who might be able to help me perfect my time travel ability. In case you didn't know, it's almost a fluke that I managed to bring all of you back here. This time, I want everything to go according to plan. And sadly, my ability is needed more than necessary so we could save the world.”

“His name is Hansel Wallace. I need to know first if he's alive somewhere here in this timeline. And if he is, then I won't be time traveling just yet. At least not until I find a way to enhance my time travel ability.”

“What does that mean? That you'll be staying? There's no need for you to disappear again?” Vanya asked.

“Unfortunately, I still have to look like I disappeared. So no. I'll still be here on the same timeline, but not here in the academy.” Five explained.

Everyone seems quiet until Luther decides to speak.

“Okay. You do whatever you think is needed, Five. We'll stay here and do whatever we think is needed to do. Just make sure to visit us. I mean, just like what you said, you'll still be in the same timeline so you'll only be using spatial jumps. It's something you can do easily, right?”

“Wow, buddy. You're getting good at understanding Five's language.” Klaus said so the atmosphere will somehow lighten up.

“I'll see what I can do today. If I'll be able to find this man in just one day, I'll probably come to visit tonight. I need to confirm with all of you if the list you provided me is already enough. Not to mention, I still need to announce Diego's list.” Five said in a teasing manner as he tries to find Diego's list.

Everyone chuckles at Five, except for Diego.

“You know if you didn't look like a dead man just yesterday, I would have thrown a knife at you right this moment.”

“Thanks.” said Five in a conceited tone as he hides all the papers in his breast pocket.

“So, this is it, huh?” Allison said.

“Yep. There's no going back.” Diego confirmed.

As soon as Five looks up after fixing his uniform, he can see the rest looking at him with a determined look.

“See you in a few hours? Maybe days?” Five said as if it's his way of saying his temporary goodbye.

“Take care of yourself, buddy,” Klaus said.

“Yeah. You too.”

 

*******

 

Everything went smoothly, from Five stabbing his butter knife on the table up to his father forbidding him not to talk about time travel anymore. Everything is just like from the actual day that Five disappeared, call it déjà vu if you will. Except for one. The first time, Five only looked at Vanya with a seemingly annoyed face. This time, it's different.

Five looks at everyone with a calm face as if reassuring his siblings that everything's gonna be alright. Once he has successfully committed everyone's face to his memory, he does something very unlike him. He smiles at all of them, and then he winks. Just like that, the boy runs.

 

 

*******

 

  
It's a good thing that he can still remember the exact place of the public library and how it always remain entirely lacking people. He wanders around the library so he could identify where quantum physics books are located.

Despite the vastness of the place, it didn't take long for Five to see what he's looking for. From what Five could gather, there are three more books published by Hansel Wallace.

 _“Just as I thought. He did publish other books.”_ Five muttered to himself. _If only Dolores is here, it would be much easier._

He was able to find the three books of Hansel Wallace. The latest book published was five years ago. He skims through the last book. However, the contents still seem to be lacking something.

On the book’s cover, there is a one paragraph info about the author and another statement saying about the next and last part of his publication.

 _So he's a professor._  

_Okay. That's a start. The latest book already mentioned about the next book, however, it appears that it was never published. But the possibility of its manuscripts existing is high._

Another good thing is that the school where he's teaching has been mentioned as well.

And before someone could manage to find him, he disappears, including the books.

 

*******

 

  
Five is now standing at the front of the university where Hansel Wallace is supposed to be a professor according to the information indicated in the book.

He glances carefully at the surroundings, calculating where exactly he should spatial jump so he can avoid the security guards. Once done, he turns to check if he can ask someone so he can confirm if the person he's looking for is still teaching in this school.

“Excuse me,” Five said in a polite manner.

“Yes, dear?” said a middle-aged woman who appears to be a professor in the university too.

“Would you happen to know if Professor Hansel Wallace teaches in that school?” Five asked as he points towards the gate of the school.

“Yes. He teaches here. Although, I'm not sure if he's back by now.” said the lady.

_Teaches. So he's still a professor here. Good._

“Why are you looking for him? Are you one of his relatives? Where are your parents?” the lady asked looking at Five with concern.

“I read about his books and I was thinking if I could actually meet him in person.” Five responded, his tone is still polite.

“His books? You must be a genius then, young boy.” the lady concluded.

_Huh. So this lady knows about his works too._

“I'm sorry for disturbing you, ma’am. Guess I'll just come back another day once my father can go with me.”

“Oh! Okay. But I think he won't be back in a week or so. Do you know your way back to your house?”

_I know how to do everything!_

“Yes, I do.” Five responded as he waves at the lady.

Once the lady disappears, Five spatial jumps at the nearest building with no one around. He starts surveying his environment when he hears voices coming from the back of the building. He decides to check the source of the voices. Maybe, by some pure luck, he could manage to get information at them regarding the professor's office.

“So lame.” said the girl while laughing.

“Pathetic.” said another girl while throwing something to a girl lying on the ground.

“Let's go. Before someone could find us.” said the third girl who seems to be the leader of the group.

_So this is what bullying looks like. It's not my concern though._

Five thought to himself as he spatial jumps in another building. Luckily, he manages to find a bulletin board with a directory. He takes note of the professor's office and the building's location in the paperback version of Vanya's autobiography.

Even before, he's always brought her book wherever he goes. He did not tell his siblings but for him, it served as his compass, something that will always point him in the right direction when there are times he's losing himself after all the killings.

After taking note of the location, Five arrives at the building. The office is located on the second floor. He spatial jumps once again, this time, arriving at the front door. According to the lady he talked to, the professor is currently not around, _vacation maybe_? Either way, he does not want to suddenly enter the office just to see a startled professor.

He knocks, no response. He knocks again, but still no response. The door is locked so he decides to spatial jump again.

The room is quite tidy. There are two shelves inside the office. Five proceeds to survey the room.

_Okay, Professor Wallace, where are you hiding the manuscript?_

Five rummages through the professor's table looking for the manuscript. Ten minutes have passed but he did not manage to find it.

_Three more minutes. Next stop, his house._

Five seems caught up with his searching that he doesn't notice the door opening. The next thing he knew, he's been pinned down to the ground, completely immobilized.

“Who are you? And what are you doing in Professor Wallace's office?” the girl asked, her hands grasping Five's arms tightly.

Five frowns. _I know this girl._

It takes a few seconds before the girl realizes that she's just pinned down a young boy to the ground, mistaking Five's frown as fear. She immediately removes her hands on the boy's arms and stands while offering her hands to help Five stand up.

“I'm so sorry. I thought you're a student trying to steal Professor Wallace's exam.” said the girl in a flustered tone.

The girl appears to be Asian, pure black iris from what Five could gather when he was completely pinned down. Her hair, wavy and at shoulder’s length. She's wearing horn-rimmed glasses and jersey underneath her skirt.

Five manages to stand up by taking the girl's hand.

“You seem to be knowledgeable of basic self-defense. Why not use it to defend yourself?” Five asked as he straightens his jacket.

Five rolls his eyes at the girl's reaction.

“I saw you at the back of that building being ganged up by a group of girls. If you know how to defend yourself, why didn't you?” Five asked looking through the eyes of the girl as if demanding for a satisfying answer.

The girl just shrugged.

“They're just not worth my time.”

“Huh.”

“Okay, so let's not forget the fact that you're entering a private room, shall we? What are you even doing here? How did you manage to get here? I made sure to lock the door.”

“You ask too much.”

“Okay kiddo, why don't you just tell me what you're actually doing here?”

“It's none of your business.” said Five in a pissed manner, mostly because he was called _kiddo_ again.

The girl lets out an exasperating sigh as if she's already tired in talking to Five.

“This is a university, you know? And you're what? Twelve, thirteen maybe? You're not a student here and clearly, you're not a relative of Professor Wallace.”

“Do you happen to know where does the professor live? Because if you do, then just tell me and I'll be on my merry way.”

“No can do. If you will not tell me what your business is, then you won't learn anything from me. Don't even think you're the only person who tried to know his whereabouts.”

Based on the girl's statement, there are two things he could gather. First, the professor is definitely not in a vacation. Second, someone is after the professor and it has something to do with his published books about time travel. If his assumptions are correct and if he plays this right, he might be able to convince the girl to tell her the professor's exact location.

“I'm not here to kill him or use his knowledge for evil purposes. I just need his help so I can improve my ability to time travel.”

_Great! Now you've convinced her that you are a lunatic!_

“Oh my god.” the girl gasped.

“No, it's not like that, if you could just listen…” Five started explaining.

“You must be Number Five.”

“I'm… What? How did you… know my name?”

The girl just shrugged. She looks outside the window to check if there are people.

“We shouldn't discuss it here.” the girl continued as she closes all the windows.

“Come with me to the lab. I need to show you something.” said the girl as she grabs Five's right arm.

Five hesitates at first but decides to follow her. Hopefully, it's the manuscript that the girl will show him.

The girl locks the door before proceeding to the other room.

“Sorry for calling you kiddo. I guess I just didn't expect for you to come here. To be honest, I thought you're already dead.” said the girl as she tries little by little to make sense to him.

“I learned all about you from Professor Wallace.”

“He knows me?”

“Yes. You're quite famous in the Temps Commission, according to him, at least.”

“So he's part of the Commission??”

“Former. Just like you. Let's just say you're in a different department which is why you never got the chance to meet him.”

“Let me guess. He's one of the developers of the briefcase.”

“As a matter of fact, he's the director. Really, it's a good thing talking to a person who has an actual brain.” said the girl while opening the locked room which appears to be a laboratory.

“And why do you know this information exactly?” Five asked.

“You'll know.” said the girl as she enters the room, motioning Five to come in.

Five stands at the room while gazing at the board. And then something caught his attention.

“Seems familiar?” asked the girl. “Bet you've used some of those equations for your time traveling.”

“Who are you?” Five asked as he looks intently on the equations written on the board.

“Well, it's a long story. So, how about some coffee? I think you'll need this before we proceed further with our conversation.”

“Yeah. I need some coffee. A strong one.” Five replied as he finds himself a decent chair.

_Guess I played it right, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Two new characters! :D
> 
> Next Chapter: The ‘girl’ proceeds with her explanation about why she knows a lot about the Commission. And from there, Five is able to make one of his plans seemingly way easier to achieve.


	4. Family, It's Never Easy, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl and Five talk about the Commission and whereabouts of Professor Wallace while the remaining siblings start their first day of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is something that Leonard aka Harold mentions in the 2nd episode of the series because let's face it, he actually has a point.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you'll still enjoy this chapter.

The scene they expected to occur right before their eyes appeared to be quite different. 

_“That's unfair! If he'd told us beforehand that he'll wink at us before leaving, I would have brought my polaroid.”_ Klaus thought to himself as he tries to hide his reaction so their father wouldn't notice. 

Rather than a sense of discomfort and emptiness, the siblings seem to be feeling fine. 

_“That kid. He did it on purpose.”_ Ben thought as he glances to the rest of them, trying their utmost to make sure that the smiles behind their ‘poker faces’ would not be noticed by anyone.

“Remove Number Five's plate at once.” Sir Reginald ordered as he continues eating his meal. It's as if, he already knows that Five is no longer coming back. At least, not yet. 

Grace proceeds to remove Five's plate without any questions asked. 

Aside from Five's discussion with his father, no further conversations are made as they try their best to stick with the timeline.

Thinking about it, in the past, none of them bothers looking for Five as soon as he disappeared. At first, they thought Five was just throwing a tantrum and he'll be back before they know it. And then a day passed, and then another day. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to years. 

At that time, none of them seems to know how to process this event - losing their brother and not knowing about his whereabouts. 

Luther, who always lead the mission would unconsciously assign a task for Five. _Oh, Five's no longer here._ He would always remind himself as he tried to make minor changes in carrying out the mission. 

Diego, who always stutter when trying to voice out his opinions regarding the mission would always look at Five. Out of all his siblings, except for Vanya who's never been in any mission, Five was the most patient. He would listen until he finished talking and carefully considers Diego's thoughts. And if Five thinks it's best, he'd voice it out immediately to Luther. 

Allison, who would always discuss with her siblings how she wanted to be an actress someday would always receive a scowled look from Five. And when he's gone, she felt a sense of emptiness. Somehow, it's not quite right if none of her brothers and sister is disagreeing with her. 

Klaus, who always have nightmares at night would wake up with Five beside him from time to time, reading his book and not saying anything. Just knowing that there's an actual living person beside him is enough to make him feel a bit better. After Five disappeared, Klaus would secretly trespass in Five's room and sleep on his bed. He would constantly and silently wish that he'll never see his ghost. Because if Five is alive, then he's free to do whatever he wants. And if that's the case, he'd be happy for him. 

Ben, who loves reading complicated books would find himself going to Five's room every time he'd encounter words or phrases he did not understand only to be reminded of the fact that he's not in his room. Not in this damn house. With Five gone, there's no one who would stand up for him just so he won't use his powers too much. It's always been Five who makes these subtle changes in the mission if ever he would sense that there is someone feeling uncomfortable with the plan. Sometimes, he'd end up being scolded by their father for his actions. Although, that seemed not to bother him in the slightest when Ben would witness him from time to time with a smile on his face as he walked out of their father's office. 

And Vanya. If there is someone who took Five's disappearance the hardest, it was Vanya. With him gone, she felt like she no longer belongs in this house, in their family. Five would always look out for Vanya in an inconspicuous manner. During break time, he would spatial jump in Vanya's room so he could hear her playing the violin. When she's studying alone in the library, Five would suddenly appear and teach him parts of the lesson she's having difficulty with. It's those most minimal actions that made Vanya feel better - that living in this house is not so bad after all.

And then, Ben died. Five's disappearance left a crack in all his siblings’ hearts. Ben's death shatters them to pieces. 

Within those quiet moments, all the siblings seem to be thinking about the things they've done in the past after Five's disappearance and how it will change now that they know where Five is. 

 

*******

 

After eating their breakfast, everyone decides to go to Vanya's room. No one actually suggested it, they just find themselves going towards Vanya's room.  Thinking about it, this must be their first step in trying to make Vanya feel that she belongs now. 

Everyone's already gathered but no one seems to be talking. Ben decides to break the silence. 

“I don't know if it's just me but, after Five left today, I ended up thinking about the things I lost after his first disappearance when we were still actual kids.”

Allison and Vanya smile at Ben's statement as if to say that they're thinking the same way too. 

“Yeah. And thinking about it made me realize how Five can be an angel and a devil at the same time. I mean, let's face it, he has this attitude that makes you want to hit him in the face. But then, he'll surprise you and show you that he fucking cares!” Klaus said in a shaking, almost laughing tone. 

“And then, everything you hate about him seems bearable,” Diego added while staring blankly on the wall. 

The rest nod in agreement. 

“Wait a tick.” Klaus interrupted. “Five will never know that this conversation actually occurred while he's away, right?” said Klaus as he looked on his siblings as if convincing them to be his accomplice.

“Of course not! This is our little secret that our little brother will never know.” Allison replied with a smile. 

“Okay,” said Luther as he tries to change the subject. “I think it's best to start with our mission now. Not the missions that father's giving us but the actual mission we decided to implement after Five left.”

None of them reacted so Luther continues. 

“Well, to start, we all know that Vanya's power is being suppressed by the medication she's been taking constantly. So, Vanya,” said Luther as he glances at her. “I want you to decide if you're ready now - if it's alright with you not to take those pills and proceed with your secret training.”

This is in a way, Luther's first step. Rather making the decision on his own, he wants to acknowledge everyone's opinions and feelings. 

Vanya looks at her with a smile. She understood Luther's actions and she appreciates it that he's not only helping her but he's also helping himself. 

Before Vanya could give her response, Allison sits beside her and holds her hand firmly. 

“I'll be fine,” Vanya reassured Allison. 

Vanya nods at Luther and to the rest of them. 

“I understand,” Luther replied with a smile. 

“Be careful not to let Mom and Pogo knows that you're not drinking those pills, especially the old man,” Diego advised. 

“So, regarding Vanya's secret training? What's our plan?” Klaus asked. 

“Isn't it obvious? Those times that father is all cooped up with his office will be the time where we secretly train Vanya. At least with that, we'll only have to be careful about Pogo and Mom.” Diego replied. 

“I agree with Diego,” Luther said as everyone's faces look at him with a hint of surprise. 

“Wow. And with that, I can confirm that the world has actually ended!” Klaus interjected. 

“Shut up, Klaus. Let's just stick to the plan.” Luther replied. 

“And there are still some things that will never change,” said Diego. 

“You know, you and Five are so uptight. The two of you need to party some other time. Bar-hopping maybe?” Klaus suggested. 

Everyone seems to laugh at the thought. 

“A giant… And a baby.” Diego commented as he smiles. He decides not to tell the others but in his mind, he can remember vividly that one time when Luther has to actually carry Five like a princess. 

“Sorry,” said Klaus as he frowns. “I guess that's not a good idea.” 

“Can we get back to business now?” Luther asked, feeling impatient by the minute. 

“Sorry, Luther. Don't mind Klaus. He means well.” Ben replied as he motions Luther to continue. 

“So, I have a suggestion. Since we can't always be together because that might raise some suspicion, I think it's best that we work in pair.” 

“Pairs are not fixed. There should be a rotation. You know, just so we can be aware of everyone's actions.”

“That's a great idea, I think.” Vanya agreed but slightly hesitating if it's really alright to speak. 

“Okay. So that's two votes. How about the rest?” Luther asked. 

“No _problemo_ ,” Klaus replied. 

“Same here,” Ben replied as well. 

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.” Diego responded indifferently. 

“Fine by me.” Allison finally concluded the voting. 

“Okay! Buddy system it is!” Klaus shouted enthusiastically while raising his right hand. 

Pairs are decided by lottery: Vanya-Luther, Allison-Ben and last but not the least, Diego-Klaus. 

“These pairings last for the whole day. We'll change pairings tomorrow.” Luther confirmed. 

The rest of the siblings nod as they leave Vanya's room, ready to start the day and this time, to make things right. 

 

*******

 

Meanwhile, Five is still at the university and is engaged in a conversation with a girl who seems knowledgeable of the Commission. 

“Let's see. Where to start?” the girl muttered as she places a cup of coffee in front of Five. 

“How about you tell me your name first? Wouldn't what to be referring to you as ‘ _you_ ’ this whole time, right?” Five replied as he takes a sip at his coffee. 

“Oh. Sorry, forgot to mention my name.” said the girl as she takes the sit in front of Five. 

“My name is Grei. Not my actual name but, yeah, you can call me that.”

“Okay. So Grei, tell me what you know about the Commission and Professor Wallace's whereabouts. I don't need to explain to you but I need to meet him.” Five asked. 

Grei seems to be bothered by Five's tone. Technically, he's older than his actual physical appearance but she can't help but treat her like a kid. 

“Does anyone ever tell you that you're an asshole?” 

“I didn't bother counting but all I can say is you're not the first one to tell me.” Five replied with a sarcastic tone. 

Grei just rolls her eyes in irritation and decides not to be too bothered by Five's attitude. 

“Professor Wallace was recruited by the Commission after he published the fourth book. They told him that they will be using his knowledge on time travel so they could maintain the world's timeline. To make sure that whatever needs to happen, happens.”

“Technically, they didn't lie. They just didn't elaborate.” Five commented. 

“Exactly. It took him quite some time but Professor Wallace managed to find out what the Commission is actually doing - killing people just to make sure that the timeline is being protected.”

“How did the professor take it?”

“Negatively, of course! The professor is more of an idealist. He believes that there are other ways to protect the timeline aside from killing people.” 

“But that's just his personal opinion. Killing those people is the most efficient way.” Five replied in a cold tone. 

Grei just laughs in disbelief. 

“Says the guy who came back in the past just to save the whole world.” said the girl, her eyes now focused to Five. 

“So the Professor knows about _it_ too, huh?” Five replied as he manages to hide his surprised look. 

“Yes. And he knows about you and how you're trying to prevent the apocalypse from happening. And how you failed in doing so.”

The last words seem to permeate in Five's throat. He can't confirm nor deny it. Technically speaking, the world in 2019 has been destroyed and Five is trying to save the world the second time around. 

Grei looks intently at Five. Sensing that Five has no intention to disagree on her previous statement, she proceeds with her story. 

“After knowing about your actions, the professor decides to check if you've successfully stopped the apocalypse. When he came back, he's making this face I never saw before.”

“ _I was wrong_ , is what he said - that he shouldn't have put his faith on a single person in trying to save the whole damn world.” Grei finished, tears seem to be welling in her eyes. 

“The apocalypse happened and after being unable to find you there, he thought that you perished together with the world.”

“Well, there are two things that the professor got wrong.” Five spoke after a few seconds of silence. 

Grei looks at him as she fights the urge to cry. 

“First, I'm not dead, which means I will never stop saving the world until my last breath. No matter how many times I fail, I'll just keep on coming back. And second, I wasn't alone. I have my family to help me in stopping all this.” Five said, his gaze not faltering.

The girl gives her a faint smile as she stands to retrieve something inside a bookshelf. 

“The professor will not be back in a week. He's trying to gather more information regarding the Commission and the different bases of their operation.” Grei continued as she moves towards Five, a manuscript now tightly embraced in her arms.

“Professor Wallace believes that the Commission needs to be stopped. Their way of doing things is unacceptable. Which is why he decides to take action now that he believes you're already dead.” Grei explained as she gives Five the manuscript.

“I believe this is the one you've been looking for?” Grei asked with a smile painted on her face. 

“So basically, Professor Wallace is planning to take down the Commission and at the same time, save the world from the apocalypse?” Five asked to which Grei didn't reply but simply nods. 

“Based on your story, I can only assume that he has a briefcase under his possession unknown to the Commission. Otherwise, they would have been able to detect his activities.”

“That's correct.”

Five turns silent as he starts skimming through the manuscript. Grei just looks at him flips through the pages. 

“So? What's your plan now?”

“Well, now that I know that the professor and I have the same plans in mind, I'm more eager than ever to met him.”

“You mean you'll agree to cooperate with him?”

“Yes. Because the last time I went solo, it didn't turn out well, did it?” Five replied bitterly his eyes still fixed on the manuscript. 

“Great. That's good to know.” 

Grei stands to get the coffee pot and add more coffee to Five's cup. 

“Thanks.” Five said, his eyes still focused on the manuscript he's reading. 

Grei notices how completely engrossed Five is so she decides to remain silent as she gently sips her coffee too. 

“So, what about you?” Five decided to break the silence. 

“What about me?”

“How are you a part of all this? Except for the fact that you deeply care about Professor Wallace. And even if that were the case, based on what I've heard about him, he's not the type of person who'll carelessly involve a young girl in this kind of dangerous situation.” 

“Huh. Didn't know you can read people.”

“Believe me. So did I.”

Grei smiles at Five's reply. She pauses as if carefully choosing the right words to say. 

“Well, I met Professor Wallace when I was very young. I was abandoned in a motel by my parents, according to him.”

For the first time since Grei gave Five the manuscript, he looks at her and frowns. Not knowing what to say, he remains silent so Grei can continue.

“He's the one who gave me a new life and a new name. Although, he didn't adopt me because he didn't want me getting involved in his work. But that didn't stop him from treating me like his daughter. He's like a father to me.”

“Fair enough.” Five said as he nods.

“Unfortunately, his worst nightmare comes in the most unimaginable way. He later founds out that I'm capable of converting his theories into mathematical equations. When I was a kid, I'd always browse every possible book I can find in the professor's library. I thought any normal kid is perfectly capable of doing what I'm doing.”

“Wait.” Five interjected. “So what are you saying, that you're the one who formulated these equations??” he blurted out as if hearing Grei mistakenly.

“Not all but, mostly,” Grei replied. 

“Shit.” is the only word that Five can say. 

“That's one word for it,” said Grei as she chuckles at Five's reaction. 

“I need to come back to my family. Can I borrow this manuscript for the meantime?” Five asked. 

“Yeah, sure. Feel free.”

Five disappears for a second and reappears again, this time, carrying the three books he stole or rather borrowed from the public library.

“Goodbye Grei. I'll be seeing you tomorrow.” Five said as he sips the last drop of his coffee.

And in the blink of an eye, Five disappears. 

“Well. That was interesting. Family, huh?” Grei said as she smiles at the term. 

 

*******

 

Five decides it's best not to show his face to his siblings. He spatial jumps in the library so he could spend the remaining hours of the day in reading all the books he has gathered.

Not to mention, that wink he gave to his siblings might still be a bit fresh in their memory. Hell, he can't even think of a proper reason why he did that in the first place. It's their fault, to begin with, making those faces like he's gonna leave them again for good. He felt the need to ease their minds even just a tiny bit. 

_You're getting soft now, Five. You're getting soft._

Five thought to himself as he starts reading the second book. 

 

*******

 

After the sibling pairs were decided, Allison, Ben, Diego, and Klaus left Vanya's room. They're planning amongst themselves, whispering carefully to make sure no one will hear. 

“So, it's you and me, huh?” Luther said uncomfortably. 

Vanya gives Luther a faint smile. 

“Listen, I know I've done you wrong. And I know that the pain I've caused you is too much.” Luther finally started talking. 

Vanya does not reply. She just stares at him without batting an eye. 

“I'm not asking you to forgive me. But, I just want you to know that I am very sorry. And I'll try my best to change for the better. I want to be a better brother. Not just to you, but to all of you. And I will do everything it takes to protect you and our family from harm.” Luther said.

His words are so soft it feels like Vanya's heart is being soothed in a way she can never imagine. 

“You know…” Vanya began. “When we were drawing lots, I was silently wishing you'd be my partner,” she said while smiling at Luther. 

“I thought I'd never be able to forgive you for what you did. For locking me up in that cell again. To be honest, I felt betrayed. I felt like I could never trust you again, that you'll always be the same old Number One who's only main reason to exist is to please dad. But when you decided to give me a chance to decide for myself a while ago, I felt happy. I feel like you've finally accepted me for who I am. I feel like you're genuinely trying to change for the best. Not just for yourself, but for us too.” Vanya said in a soft voice. 

“So yes, I forgive you. And it's time to forgive yourself too.” Vanya added. 

Tears are now flowing through Luther's face as he hugs Vanya tightly. 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Luther said while still sobbing profusely. 

“No problem. We're all in this together, right?” Vanya said while gently patting Luther's back. 

Before they decide to leave Vanya's room, Luther wipes his face so no one could notice that he actually cried like a baby. 

“Oh, and another thing why I want you to be my buddy…” Vanya said, her tone is teasing. 

“What is it?”

“I remembered Five's advice. Even if I ended up using too much of my powers on you, I'm sure you'll survive.” Vanya replied with a smile. 

Vanya's smile seems to radiate in the whole room. The sunlight, penetrating across the window and the curtains and towards Vanya's face. It's as if the positive emotions coming from her is being converted to positive energy, circling around the room. Gliding, easing, calming, reaching through his skin and through his heart. 

_Dad, if you could only see Vanya right now. You were wrong about her, about her capabilities. If you could've just filled her heart with happiness and love, she wouldn't have to go through all those sufferings._  

As these thoughts filled up Luther's mind. Another single tear was shed in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you noticed, I did the buddy system because they can express themselves more openly one-on-one if that makes sense. I wanted Luther here to be likable considering a lot of people hate him so… I hope you wouldn't mind. :D
> 
> Next chapter: Five finally gets the chance to meet Professor Wallace. As for the sibling moments, Klaus-Diego and Ben-Allison will be next. To be honest, I'm still lacking idea, so if you have any, feel free to drop some comments and I'll see what I can do. ;)


	5. We are All Looking for Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly siblings bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep on delaying Five and the professor's meet up. I guess there are just so many sibling issues I want to be handled. Please don't hate me.

After the short meeting and deciding the buddy system, Ben, Allison, Diego, and Klaus decided to separate with the rest.

Ben and Allison proceed to the courtyard as suggested by Allison.

“Come to think of it,” Allison started. “Ever since we came back here, we never got the chance to talk. Just you and me.”

“Yeah, I only got the opportunity to talk to Klaus and Five,” Ben said while trying to remember the things that happened after the time travel.

“Wait, you've got a chance to talk to Five?” Allison asked with disbelief.

“I just got lucky, I guess. Tried searching for him at the library last night, and there he was. Reading the last book he read back then before he actually disappeared.” Ben explained.

Allison gives Ben a glance, informing him to continue.

“Have you noticed how our baby brother of ours seem to be having difficulty sleeping?” Ben asked.

“The only time I saw him slept was during that time when he has shrapnel stuck in his gut and this time when he exhausted himself while using his power to bring us all back here.”

“Yeah. I noticed it too. He only gets the chance to sleep if he can no longer stay awake physically.”

Allison sighed at the thought. Yes, their brother's consciousness is that of a 58-year old man but he cannot deny the fact that his body is still that of a 13-year old.

“He probably won't admit it but I think he's the one who needs fixing the most,” Ben said while laughing.

“You know, when he came back, I thought he's just gone mad. All those things he kept on saying about the end of the world. I can't blame him during those times he tried to stop the apocalypse all by himself. He was all alone for more than 30 years and yet when he came back, he probably still felt that loneliness. Because even if any of us tried, no one would ever understand completely the pain he went through.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it. I've been dead for more than a decade but thanks to Klaus, I never felt alone. Not really.”

“I'm so sorry we didn't believe Klaus the first time he told us about you. You must have been frustrated about it.”

“Well. Can't say I blame you. Even when I was alive, Klaus has never been sober so he could keep the ghosts at bay. So for him to be able to conjure me is sort of impossible.”

Allison did not say anything. She just smiles.

“Thinking about it, Klaus being able to conjure me must have been a fluke,” Ben added while laughing.

“I'm not sure if you knew but dad requested for your statue to be built and it was placed here. Oh, but it was destroyed.” Allison said while touching her face.

“Yeah. I was there.” Ben replied.

Allison smiles at Ben, this time with pain she can't explain.

“You know I was actually thankful that Luther accidentally smashed it to the ground. It feels kinda weird to see yourself as a statue.” Ben said as he notices Allison's pained smile.

Allison laughs at Ben's statement. And then a tear fell in her left eye. She wipes her tear as fast as she can.

“It must have been hard for all of you. Five disappeared, and then I died. The pain I felt when I left all of you, the pain you felt when Five and I left - those are feelings that I think Five both understood. Which is why even though he's having difficulty reaching out to us, he's still trying his best.”

Allison's tears begin to fall endlessly as she tries her best to listen to Ben. No matter how painful hearing Ben's voice is, it still gives her comfort to know that her brother, who they once lost, is now back.

“You know, now that I'm already a mother, I can't help but feel your pain, Vanya and Five's pain too.” Allison started as tears from her eyes still continue on falling. “I guess I can't help but look at the three of you as a child. The pain you all went through when we were kids, if any of that ever happens to Claire, I don't know what I will do so I can take away the pain.”

“Hearing you say that in your 13-year old body feels kinda weird,” Ben said in a teasing manner.

“Oh god. I'm still not used to this. Like my whole world suddenly got bigger. Is this how Five felt when he came back to us?” Allison said while laughing.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, at least we already know how it feels to be trapped in a body way younger than our actual age,” Ben replied.

“Yeah. I guess I'll try to be more careful next time about treating Five like a kid.”

“I, on the other hand, will still treat Five like a kid.”

“Stop it, Ben. Just so you know, this time, we want you to live.” Allison said, clearly implying that Ben will be killed by Five if he continues treating him like a kid.

“You can't blame me. After Pogo and Five told us that Five's body is no longer aging, I can no longer remove from my system to treat him like our baby brother.” Ben explained.

“About that, do you think there's still a way for Five to fix his body?” Allison asked in a worried tone.

“I don't know. Let's just hope he'll find a way to fix his body.”

Allison doesn't respond but just slightly nods at what Ben said.

“Although,” Ben said while smiling. “I wouldn't mind adopting him as my son once we make it back to 2019.”

Allison and Ben both laugh at the thought.

Within three months, Allison's aim is to train herself in using her powers correctly. This time, she wants to make sure that when they come back to the present time, she can be together with Claire, always. To start, she intends to consult her siblings first whether her power is necessary or not when doing missions.

As for Ben, he'll try to understand his power better rather than fear it. He believes that this will be the ultimate key in order for him to make it back to the present timeline alive. He always fears his power, but this time, having the support of his brothers and sisters, he felt like he's found the courage to face the monster hidden within him.

 _“Okay, Ben. You can do this. One step at a time.”_ Ben said to himself as he breathes deeply, trying to picture the monster trapped in his body.

 

*******

 

  
Klaus and Diego proceed to the library. Grace is cleaning the living room while Pogo is fixing one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

“Library it is,” Diego said as he surveys the other rooms looking for a place for the two of them to talk.

Klaus is still not talking. He simply follows Diego behind.

“You know, you're quiet,” Diego said while opening the door of the library.

“And?” Klaus asked languidly.

“There are only two situations where I saw you being quiet. One, when you're actually physically incapable of talking. And two, when something’s bothering you.” Diego replied.

Klaus was about to say something as he opens his mouth but decides not to as he looks desperately at the ground.

Seeing that Klaus has no intention of talking, Diego decides to initiate the conversation.

“Sit down. And don't move.” Diego said while holding Klaus’ shoulders so he could sit.

After less than a minute, Diego comes back to where Klaus is sitting. His hands now holding two books. He places gently the book in front of Klaus. The other one, he positions at the front of the empty chair near Klaus.

“They're just props, to make it look like we're studying. No need to actually read it.” Diego suggested as he sees Klaus opens the book in front of him.

Diego stays in silence as if to give Klaus the chance to speak his mind. A minute has passed. And then another, however, Klaus is still not talking.

“You do know that one way or another, you'll have to talk to me. Because _this_ is part of the plan. We all agreed to it, in case you forgot. So you have to cooperate.” Diego said while trying to hide his irritation.

“I don't know. It's just that…” Klaus replied without looking at Diego. “Thinking about it now, if we are successful in fixing our past, that would mean I'll never get the chance to meet Dave again.”

“I'm so stupid, right?” Klaus continued. “Here you are trying to change the past so we could stop the apocalypse, and here I am thinking of selfish things.”

“That's not true,” Diego interjected as he gazes intently at his brother's eyes.

Klaus begins to cry as he buries his face in his hands.

“You can't blame yourself, you know? It's not your fault if, to you, he is your whole world.”

Klaus looks up at Diego upon hearing those words. He gently smiles at Diego.

“When Eudora died, it felt like my whole world stopped. And even if I'm already painfully aware of the fact that the end of the world was about to occur, I didn't care more than I cared about avenging her death. At that time, I was thinking that it didn't matter if the world ends, for as long as I've killed those bastards responsible for her death. Who would have thought that it'd be Five who'd actually put some sense to my brain.” Diego said in a soft voice as he tries to hide the pain he's feeling.

“So it's not stupid, whatever you're feeling right now. And it's not selfish. You've suffered too much already. Hell, we all suffered a lot just being in this family. So it's not wrong to think about your own happiness for once. There's nothing wrong with that.” Diego finished as his hand gently grasps Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus takes a deep breath as he wipes the tears on his face.

“How about you? What do you intend to change?” Klaus asked.

“I'm fucked up but I can handle that. I just want to save mom and Eudora…” Diego replied. “And you, my brothers and sisters of course, ” he added.

“I guess my main mission is to stay sober, huh?” Klaus said while laughing.

“In exchange, we'll be there with you when you can no longer handle your fear. You're probably not aware because no one ever pointed out but, you're a kind and gentle person. You deserve more.” Diego said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Thanks, Diego. I always think of you as the tough guy so hearing you say those words make me feel a lot better.” Klaus replied with a warm smile.

“And don't worry about Dave. We'll talk to Five about that and we'll see what he can suggest. He's the expert in this time travel crap so maybe he can do something about it.” Diego added to ease his brother's worry.

“Do you think our practical little brother would do something about me and Dave meeting again? He doesn't even know who Dave is.”

“ _Ye of little faith_ ,” Diego responded as if mimicking Klaus' way of talking. “He did come back just to save us all. Didn't he? And let's not forget the fact that you tried your hardest to remain sober so you could get to see him again. Had you not been sober, you wouldn't have been able to summon Ben. How's that for a practical reason?”

“Okay. But you'll have to help me on this.” Klaus finally agreed.

“Not just me, _us_. So you have to tell everyone about Dave too.” Diego advised.

“Okay,” Klaus whispered.

 

*******

 

  
It's already half past six when Five finished reading all the books, including the manuscript. He stands and hides the books on the most end shelf so no one could easily find them.

And then, in a blink of an eye, Five spatial jumps in the courtyard. As he searches the ground, he finds Vanya and Luther talking. Vanya was about to say something to Luther when she notices Five coming towards them.

“Oh my god, Five! You're back!” Vanya exclaimed in excitement.

“Shh. Keep your voice down.” Five whispered.

“You came back early. So you've met the person you're looking for?” Luther asked.

“No. Not yet. But I know where to find him. He'll be back in a week so I decided to come back here in the meantime. I'll be at Vanya's room. Gather everyone.” Five replied.

And before Vanya or Luther could speak, Five disappears.

“Go check on Ben and Allison, I'll go find Klaus and Diego,” Luther said.

“Got it,” Vanya replied as she proceeds towards the door.

 

*******

 

  
Five is sitting at Vanya's bed as he patiently waits for his siblings to arrive. After five minutes, he could hear footsteps coming from the corridor. The door opens slowly as Ben tries to check the inside of the room before letting himself in.

“It's good to see you, Five.” Ben greeted as he motions the rest to come in.

“I brought you your favorite sandwich. I'm assuming you haven't eaten properly since yesterday.” Vanya said as she offers the plate to Five.

“Thanks.” Five replied as he looks at everyone to check if they're already complete.

“Okay, so who wants to speak first?” Luther asked while looking at his siblings.

“Allison and I are focusing on how we could utilize our abilities properly. As you may all know, Allison stopped using her powers because she's afraid of the consequences that might happen if she's not careful. As for me, well, I've always hated my power, still do as a matter of fact, but I figured that learning how to control my power is the key for my survival.” Ben reported.

Everyone nods in agreement.

“As for Vanya and I, well,” Luther began. “I already apologized for what I've done to her and she already forgave me for what I did.”

The rest smiles at Luther's statement.

“As for her training, I'm still trying to figure out how her training should be done. For now, she already stopped drinking her medication. We'll observe in a few more days to see if her powers are no longer suppressed.” he added.

“Okay. Listen up, guys. Klaus here has something he has to tell all of you. I need you to listen with an open mind and try your best to understand his situation.” Diego finally talked as he looks at his brothers and sisters.

Everyone glance at Klaus with a puzzled look. He feels so nervous at the sudden silence. He wants to leave the place and just be all alone in his own room but Diego's hand stops him from running. It's as if Diego already knows what Klaus is about to do.

“Okay. Fine.” Klaus replied as he places his hands at the back of his head.

He glances one more time at his siblings before he continues.

“When those psychopaths attacked our house, I was taken as their hostage with the assumption that they can extract information from me. I was held captive for 2 days until the lady cop, Diego's friend, helped me to escape. I escaped through a vent where I found a briefcase. I thought it's something I could pawn so I took it with me during my escape. When I opened it, I found myself trapped in a different timeline. It was in the year 1963, during the Vietnam War.”

“So that explains the dog tag and the tattoo.” Five interrupted. “You said you were there for ten months, right? So you actually fought in the war?”

“Yeah. I did.” Klaus replied as he laughs gently.

Everyone looks at Klaus with a concerned look.

“And that's where I met Dave. The only person I've ever loved more than myself.” Klaus finished as he checks the reactions of his brothers and sisters.

Everyone except Ben and Diego seems to stare blankly at space.

“And then? What happened to Dave?” Vanya asked, her voice full of sympathy.

“He died, in my arms. Just before I came back to the present time.” Klaus answered as he gently closes his eyes, tears silently falling on his face.

“I'm so sorry,” Vanya said as she moves towards Klaus and gently hugs him.

Five just looks down with a frown on his face while Allison places her hands on her mouth so she could prevent herself from crying.

“And since we came back in this timeline, it's as if that you and Dave never met.” Five suddenly spoke to himself but the others can still hear him clearly.

“That's correct,” Diego interjected. “And if there's one thing Klaus wouldn't want to change, that would be meeting Dave.”

Seeing that no one is speaking, especially not Klaus, Diego decides to proceed further.

“I know how p-painful it is to lose someone you truly care about. We all do. So I speak to all of you, n-not on behalf of Klaus, but for myself. I want us to do something about Klaus and Dave meeting once again once we come back to the present.” Diego concluded.

Diego looks intently at Five.

 _“Come on, kiddo. You're the smart one here. Can't you do something about it?”_ Diego thought to himself.

As if Five understands Diego's gaze, he suddenly replies.

“I'll think about it. Although, I can't promise ten months just like the last time. You're lucky the Commission didn't go after you. This time, we'll have to be more careful.”

“So I guess it's safe to assume that everyone agrees with this additional plan?” Luther asked.

Everyone nod in agreement. Five puts out Vanya's book in his breast pocket and writes something, basically, to remind him of the additional plan. Vanya, on the other hand, tries to comfort Klaus while she wipes his tears while Ben gently pats him in the back. Allison and Diego smile at him.

“Thanks, guys,” Klaus said while sniffing. “I guess I'm already starting to love all of you,” he finished in a teasing manner.

Everyone smiles at Klaus’ statement.

“Okay.” Five interrupted. “Guess the last person to provide an update is me.”

Everyone looks at Five signaling him that they are ready to listen now.

“Luckily, I managed to find the person I was looking for. Although technically, we haven't met yet. He'll be back in a week according to her so for the meantime, I've taken the liberty to study all of his books. As it turns out, I was correct. I'll be able to utilize his equations when I'm performing time travel.”

“Her?” Allison asked.

“Her name is Grei. She's somehow related to Professor Hansel Wallace. In fact, she has major contributions to Sir Wallace's works. And apparently, they both know about me and my previous attempt in stopping the apocalypse.”

“What? How?” Allison asked again.

“According to her, the professor was recruited too by the Commission. He's one of the major developers of the briefcases being used by the field agents. To make the long story short, he did not agree with the Commission’s way of doing things so he decided to destroy the Commission and stop the apocalypse from happening.”

“So his goals are the same with us? Except for destroying the Commission?” Ben clarified.

“Actually, it's part of my plan to destroy the Commission as well.” Five answered.

“What?? Don't you think that's very dangerous? Just two agents almost killed our family. What makes you think we have a chance?” Allison asked.

“ _You_ won't be part of that plan. I'll be executing that plan after I take you back to the present. Remember, I'll be gone for 17 years so I have enough time to do that.”

“You're doing all that by yourself? You know that's not how we do things now, right?” Luther interjected.

Everyone seems worried now. And Five knows that he has to somehow make everyone agree with his plan.

“I'm not alone. I'll be asking Professor Wallace to cooperate with me. In fact, he's already started executing his plan. He's trying to gather information about the Commission and their base of operation. He has his own briefcase as well so time travel wouldn't be a problem.”

No one is still speaking. They're trying to digest what Five had just said.

“Think about it, if the Commission continues to exist, they will always see to it that the apocalypse happens. They will do everything just to make sure it happens and we'll do everything to stop it. We'll just be trapped in a cycle.”

“Even if that professor agrees to help you, do you really think the two of you is enough to fight the Commission?” Klaus asked.

“I could use some help, but not from you guys. Remember, you only became aware of my former employer when I came back. So I'll only be involving all of you once I come back to the present timeline.”

“And who's help are you referring to?” Diego questioned Five.

“I'll try to find Hazel. Last time, he volunteered to help stop the apocalypse. Once I find him, we'll start from there. Besides, this will be a great diversion for you to push through with the plan. They'll be focusing their actions on us and not to you.”

“So what, you're a decoy now?” Ben butted in. His tone suggests that he does not agree with Five's plan.

“Come on guys!” Five replied annoyingly as he places his hand on his face. “This plan can potentially save billions of people and you're just letting it go down the drain because you're letting your emotions get the better of you.”

Everyone frowns at Five. He actually makes sense but in some way, they can't just let their brother suffer again for another 17 years. Seeing the pained faces of his brothers and sisters somehow made him calm down.

“I'll be fine, I promise. I survived the apocalypse, didn't I? And this time, I have actual people who will help me. I'm not alone.”

Seeing as nobody is talking, he proceeds to speak.

“And somehow, this could be a chance to redeem me. I've killed hundreds of people just to make it back. This time, I could properly save people's lives that the Commission took mercilessly. This is also my way of helping myself.” Five said with conviction.

“Okay. If you really think that's one way of helping yourself, then I have no choice but to agree with you.” Allison replied. “As much as it pains me to.”

“That's so unfair. If you say it like that, then there's no way we can stop you.” Klaus said dejectedly.

“For those who agree with Five's plan, raise your hands,” Luther asked.

Five, Diego, Allison, Klaus, and Luther raise their hands. Ben and Vanya just stay silent, not looking at any of them.

“So it's five versus two. With that, we'll push through with Five's plan as well.” Luther concluded in a low tone as if someone's just been sentenced to death.

Everyone is silent.

_Great. Now you have to apologize to Ben and Vanya again._

Five keeps on thinking about what to say to Vanya and Ben about his plan. Clearly, none of them likes Five's plan. However, for Five, this is something he needs the others to agree upon no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus deserves to be happy, so I want to do something about Dave. Although, I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with it.
> 
> Draft for chapter 6 is almost done. I'll be posting it in a day or two.


	6. That's One Reason Why I’ll Cover You Sleeping Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Professor Wallace meet, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the 6th chapter completed within 1-2 days.
> 
> The title is based in MLTR’s song ‘Sleeping Child’. 
> 
> Enjoy reading. :)

The last family meeting ended quietly. Neither Vanya nor Ben uttered a single word after the group decided to agree with Five's plan.

It may be an underhanded trick when Five said that it's also a way of helping himself, but it's not a lie either. If there is something he'd want to change badly, it would be the time when he was recruited by the Commissions. Unfortunately, saving billions of people will not make him forget the killings he had done in the past. In a way, this is his penitentiary - to prevent the Commission from taking lives of more innocent people.

Soon after the meeting, everyone proceeds to the dining room as soon as they heard the sound of the bell.

“Will you be staying here?” Klaus asked Five before getting outside Vanya's room.

“No. I'll be going somewhere. There are some things I still have to do.” Five replied in a tired manner.

“Don't forget to take some rest, okay? It's not like you're completely healed up.”

“I'll try.”

“Why don't you promise me? And then, maybe, I'll do something about Ben and Vanya. You know very well that they’re not happy with our decision.” Klaus suggested.

“Thanks, Klaus. Hearing you say that might actually help me get some good sleep.”

“Glad to know. Take care of yourself, okay?” Klaus said as he gently taps Five’s shoulder.

Within a few seconds, Five is now alone in Vanya's room. He takes a deep sigh as he searches for a piece of paper. After writing a note on the piece of paper, Five gently places it on top of Vanya's table.

He gives another glance to the note before disappearing.

 

*******

 

  
Five appears in front of the professor's university. Once he has confirmed that there are no people around near the building where Wallace's office is located, he jumps in front of the building. He can still feel the pain from their previous time travel so he decides to avoid spatial jumping as much as possible.

Once he has entered the office again, he scans through the professor's table. Luckily, the moonlight penetrating the windows is enough for him to find what he's looking for. And then, for the last time on that day, he jumps.

 

*******

 

  
Five manages to arrive precisely on the address he found on the professor's desk. He’s able to slip past through the security easily as he proceeds to the nearest window he could find.

He lets himself in as soon as he manages to open the window. The mansion house appears to be empty. The place is almost as large as their house, although, brighter.

_Grei mentioned about the library._

Five thought to himself as he looks around the house. But before he could proceed further, he sees Grei walking towards another room. She appears to be wearing pajamas.

Might as well call her attention since I've no intention of being subtle about my barging in.

“Grei!” Five called in a normal voice.

As soon as Grei hears Five's voice, she glances immediately towards his direction. She's not wearing her glasses so she can't confirm within their distance if it really is Five.

“Five?? What are you doing here? How did you even know the professor's address?” Grei asked as Five moves toward her.

“Because I'm Five,” he replied in a condescending tone.

“Why did I even bother asking?” Grei said as she rolls her eyes. “I told you that the professor won't be back in a week, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did.”

Not knowing what to ask, Grei looks at Five as if expecting for him to talk.

“I've read all the books, including the manuscript.” Five said.

“Oh. Do you have any questions you want to ask?” Grei asked in a cautious manner.

“As a matter of fact, I do. I'm dying to know a lot of things so I hope you wouldn't mind staying up all night so you can answer all of my questions.” Five replied.

“If it's explaining and formulating equations, then I don't,” Grei said with a smile.

“Good.”

“Have you eaten your dinner yet? I can make you a sandwich. And coffee.”

“Sure. Peanut butter with marshmallows will do.”

“Seriously?” Grei asked as she tries to imagine how the combination tastes like.

“I guess you can conclude from our previous conversation that I'm not the type who jokes around.”

“Hah.” Grei shrugged. “Okay. PB and M it is.”

Grei proceeds to the kitchen while Five follows her silently.

None of them is talking while Grei prepares the sandwich and the coffee. For sure, they'll be needing a lot of it because it's gonna be a long night.

“Is there any problem?” Grei asked.

“Aside from the apocalypse?” Five replied hoping that Grei won't probe any further.

“It's just that you're completely immersed in deep thought. But something tells me that it's got nothing to do with the questions you want to ask me.” Grei said while carefully observing Five.

Five just stares at Grei. He's never had the opportunity to tell other people what's bothering him.

“If you don't want to talk about it, then it's fine. I've just known you for like an hour so it's fine if you don't feel like talking to me.” Grei explained as soon as she notices the look on Five's face. “I was just thinking, it would be best to clear up your thoughts first before I proceed on my explanation.”

Five takes a deep breath as he gently closes his eyes. And then, he speaks.

“Did you and Professor Wallace ever have disagreements?”

“Loads of it. In fact, I'm against him from trying to stop the Commission and the apocalypse all by himself.” Grei replied while smiling gently.

Five seems to smile at what Grei said too.

“Well then, I guess I asked the right person.”

Grei continues her activity in silence so Five can talk comfortably.

“I already talked to my brothers and sisters about my plan to cooperate with Professor Wallace to destroy the Commission. And they're not happy about it.”

“I guess I just don't know how I can explain it to them in a way that they would understand.” Five said while looking at the ground.

“Believe me, they do.” Grei interrupted. “It's not that they do not understand, they just can't accept the fact that their brother will be somewhere other than being with them and doing god knows what. And the worst thing is, they can't help you no matter how much they wanted to. At least, that's what I felt when the professor made his decision.”

“Felt?”

“He'll be getting help from one of the most capable assassins that the Commission has ever had. That's good enough for me.” Grei replied as she sets two cups and the coffee pot on top of the tray.

She carefully spreads the peanut butter on the sandwich while thinking of something. And then, she looks at Five.

“Okay, since I completely understand your siblings’ feelings, why don't you let me and Professor Wallace talk to them? I've got the chance to meet his partner, I think it's only fair if they get to meet your future partner as well.” Grei suggested.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I'm not even sure how I'll be able to let them meet. Our father is very strict about us meeting other people.” Five asked.

“It's simple, we go to them instead.”

“How?”

“Same method of how you meet them secretly.”

Five frowns at Grei. He doesn't seem to understand what she's trying to point out.

“We'll work on your spatial jump. We still have a week before the professor arrives. I'd say that's plenty of time.”

“You mean to say, I'll be improving my spatial jump so I can bring one more person with me?”

“Exactly. And let's not limit it to only one.” Grei replied with a smile. “Just so you know, I'm dying to meet your siblings now.”

“Believe me, you'll just regret it if you get the chance to meet them.” Five said dismissively.

“Nah. I don't think so. I think they're all lovely considering how they genuinely care about someone like _you_.” Grei replied in a teasing manner.

Five smiles at the thought.

_Okay. Fair point._

Grei and Five proceed to the library as soon as she finished preparing the coffee and the sandwich. And there, they spend the night discussing and formulating the correct equations that Five can use to improve his spatial jump.

 

*******

 

  
As soon as the siblings finished their dinner, Vanya proceeds immediately to her room hoping that Five will still be there. Unfortunately, he's already gone.

She sits at the side of her bed as soon as she finds the note placed on top of her table.

_I'm sorry I ended up hurting all of you with my decision. I hope you'll understand._

As she reads the note, a tear gently falls down her face. She folds it carefully so she can tell the others about it during their next meeting. She stares silently at the darkness. A cold wind touches her skin as she slightly shivers. And then, it starts to drizzle as small drops of water appear on her windows. It's as if, nature is sympathizing completely with what she's feeling right now.

And then, it occurred to her that this situation happened before. Fear engulfs her as she finds herself unable to breathe. Her vision darkens as she felt herself coming back to the basement where she was locked.

“ _Vanya_ ,” she heard someone calling but she can't see anything or anyone.

“Vanya!” Ben said while gently shaking her frail body.

As soon as she recognizes Ben's voice, she manages to calm herself down. Ben is still looking at him with a worried look in his face.

“Vanya, are you okay?” Ben asked as soon as he notices how Vanya relaxed in his grasp.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Vanya apologized while crying as she embraces Ben gently.

“You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault.”

Vanya's arms are still clinging to Ben's body. Somehow, it gives her sense of comfort knowing that Ben is there, that he is indeed alive.

“We promised we'll help each other, right? You don't have to go through this alone.” Ben said as he sits beside her while gently wiping her tears.

Vanya finds herself unable to speak, instead, she shows Ben the note that was left by Five.

Ben takes the note and reads it. And then, she glances at Vanya with a smile.

“You know you can talk to me right. Whatever you want to talk about, I'll be here to listen.” Ben said in a comforting voice.

“I guess I just can't help but get extremely worried about Five stopping the Commission all by himself,” Vanya replied.

“He did mention that he's not alone, right?”

“I know. But still, I guess I'm completely engulfed by this fear that he might disappear again and this time, he'll never come back, for good.” Vanya whispered as she closes her eyes.

Ben just smiles. He remains silent as he tries to fathom his feelings when Five told them about his plan.

“I guess I feel the same way too. I also felt that fear of him leaving us again. During that time, I wanted to tie him up so he'd just end up staying here, with us.” Ben said while laughing at the thought.

Vanya chuckles at Ben's statement.

“You could've told me,” said Vanya. “I could've helped you with your plan.”

“Thinking about it now, I think it's a difficult decision for Five as well. When he told us that he wants to perfect his time travel ability, I sensed a slight fear in his eyes. It's like he keeps on constantly reminding himself not to make the same mistake again.”

“You do know that our baby brother is a genius, right? He survived the apocalypse just so he could come back to the past and save us. Compared to that, I'd say destroying his former organization is easier.” Ben continued as he gives Vanya a warm smile.

“So rather than being worried about him, I think it's best that we support him and show him that we trust him. Don't you think that would be best for him and for us as well? Knowing that we believe him, he'll do the things he has to do, not with guilt, but with confidence. Because this time, he actually knows that he has a family waiting for him to come home.” Ben finished.

Vanya smiles at Ben. This time, the cold wind turns warm and the rain already stopped.

“Thanks, Ben,” Vanya said. “I'm really glad you're here.”

“Yeah, me too,” Ben replied. “And let's not forget to tell the rest that your power is no longer suppressed. Judging from what happened earlier, we can say that your emotions caused the rain and the sudden decrease in temperature in this room.”

“Yeah. I noticed that too.” Vanya said while laughing slightly.

“When Five comes back, we'll talk to him. For now, you need to rest.” Ben added as he gently pats Vanya's head.

Klaus who has been listening about three minutes ago decides not to enter the room.

_Guess I'm no longer needed, huh?_

Klaus thought to himself as he signals Luther, Diego, and Allison that everything's settled down.

Ben stays beside Vanya until she fell asleep. Before leaving, he takes Five's note and proceeds to his own bedroom.

 

*******

 

  
A week has passed since their arrival. Five stays most of the time at the library in the professor's mansion house. From time to time, he would spatial jump to his own bedroom so he could get a new set of uniforms.

He's still avoiding meeting all of his siblings. He's afraid that his resolve might be shattered as soon as he sees any of them. Whenever Grei would arrive, they'd be practicing Five's spatial jump. They'll check Five's accuracy and limit so they could reformulate the necessary equations. This set up went on for a week.

It's half past six by the time Grei arrives at their house. She proceeds immediately to the library only to find Five sleeping soundly on the couch.

 _“The old man finally decided to rest, huh? It's a good thing I placed the couch here.”_ Grei thought to herself as she places carefully a blanket in Five's small body.

_It must have been difficult for him to sleep. He finds comfort in thinking about complicated things because it makes him stay awake. I bet he only gets the chance to sleep when he can't stay awake anymore._

Grei thought to herself as she clearly remembers those dreadful nights when her father would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in agony. The professor never mentioned it to her directly, but she knew that he's blaming himself for helping the Commission improve the briefcase. He never mentioned it but he blames himself for the death of those innocent people killed by the Commission.

When the professor found out about the ‘corrections’ being performed by the Commission, he went to Grei immediately and apologized to her while on his knees as he sobbed profusely. She can still remember that day in her mind vividly. Their work, wherein they poured their heart and soul in perfecting, was perverted by some shady organization.

But it's not her father's fault. She knew how much her father wants to help the world become a better place. Seeing her kind and loving father suffered a lot because of the Commission, she can't help but feel pure hatred towards them.

Grei's contemplation is suddenly interrupted as soon as she hears someone calling her name. She immediately goes outside the library and meets the owner of the voice.

“Dad!” Grei called in excitement as she runs towards the man in a suit.

“Grei! My daughter! I'm so sorry I've been gone for a long time.” the man replied as he hugs her tenderly.

“It's okay. I'm fine. Dad, you won't believe what I'm about to say.” Grei said.

The man frowns at her, not knowing what to ask.

“Five's alive. He made it back before the apocalypse occurred. And he's here.”

“Oh my god. Are you telling the truth??” the man asked, tears seem to be welling up in his eyes.

“Yes. He's at the library. He's just resting.” Grei replied.

The man proceeds immediately to the library as soon as he hears his location.

“Dad, be quiet! He hasn't slept in a long time. He needs it!” Grei whispered as she follows behind her father.

After hearing his daughter's warning, the man walks slowly towards the entrance of the library. What they see, however, is slightly different from what they're expecting.

Five is still sleeping on the couch. But there is something wrong with him. His lips are moving, ever so slightly. His expression is painted with sadness and fear as he tries to talk in his sleep.

“Is he…?” Grei was about to ask but was stopped by his father's voice.

“He's having a nightmare.” he finished as he moves towards Five while observing him carefully.

He kneels beside Five. He holds Five's hands firmly as he tries to wake him up. His touch seems to have wakened up Five as he suddenly opens his eyes and gets up. His breathing is fast. His heart feels like it's about to pop out his chest.

“Hey. It's alright. You're safe, son. No one will harm you.” said the man in a comforting voice as he sits beside Five, his hand gently patting his back.

Five looks at the man talking to him, his bloodshot eyes, filled with tears. He looks away as soon as he notices the man's worried face. He takes a deep breath as he tries to summon his voice as normally as he could.

“You must be Professor Hansel Wallace?”

“Yes. And you must be Mr. Five?”

“Five's fine,” he replied as he tries his best to smile.

“Thank god, you're alive,” Wallace said in a soft voice as he places his hand on Five's face.

Five was surprised by the professor's action. And before he could react, he finds himself enclosed in the man's warm body. The professor hugs him tightly while sobbing silently.

It's a situation that has never happened to Five. Back when he time traveled and met his brothers and sisters, all of them just stared at him shockingly.

_I see, so this is what they call a hug._

Five thought to himself. His hands are completely immobilized. He's not sure if he should hug back or if he should just push him away. It's a sensation completely unknown to him.

“Uhh… Professor Wallace… Are you okay?” Five asked.

“Dad, you're suffocating him. _Emotionally_.” Grei spoke as she tries to remove his father's arms around Five's body.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Five asked as he gives Grei a scowled look.

Grei just shrugged while smiling.

“Please forgive this old man. He's a bubbly person.”

“I'm so sorry Mr. Five. I was just so happy to know that you're alive. Please forgive me for hugging you like that.” Professor Wallace said as he stands and takes another seat.

“Yeah. Had it stayed longer, it would have been awkward. Two old men hugging each other.” Five replied.

“Oh no! Technically, you're still like a son to me. Counting the years I've spent in time travel, I'd say I'm over a hundred years old already.” the old men said with a smile.

“Don't mind him. He has a soft spot for kids. And physically, you look like one.” Grei interrupted.

“Okay, can we get back to business now?” Five said in an irritated voice.

“Sorry Dad, I forgot to introduce you. Five, this is Professor Hansel Wallace. The bubbliest person you'll ever meet. Dad, this is Five. Just call him Five. The grumpiest person alive.” Grei said in a teasing manner.

_Really, I can't wait for these two to team up._

“Oh don't be like that Grei. I'm sure Five here has his reasons.” Professor Wallace replied as he smiles at Five.

Grei can see that Five is already at his limit so she decides to stop with the teasing.

“I'll go get some coffee. I'll leave the two of you so you can talk.” Grei said as she exits the library.

Five removes the blanket and folds it carefully as if giving the professor the chance to ask him questions.

“How did you and my daughter meet?” Professor Wallace asked.

“I thought you never adopted her?” Five asked out of curiosity after noticing that Grei called her ‘Dad’ a while ago.

The professor gently smiles at the question.

“Legally, I haven't adopted her. But she's like a daughter to me. I guess after all the things I've done, involving her in this mess, I felt I wasn't qualified to be his father.”

“Did she?”

“She couldn't hate me no matter what. I guess that's just how she is.”

“And you want to set things straight? By destroying the Commission and stopping the apocalypse?”

“Yeah. You could say I'm the same as you.”

Five couldn't confirm nor deny it.

“So how did you manage to get back?” the professor questioned as he tries to change the subject.

“To be honest, I just got lucky. I guess with the help of adrenaline rush, I was able to remember the equations in one of your books. So, here I am. I even managed to bring my family back.” Five explained.

“You mean you actually managed to time travel back to the past together with some other people?”

“Yes, although just our consciousness.”

“How many people did you transport back here in this timeline?”

“Including me, seven.”

Professor Wallace is clearly astonished by what Five said.

“That must have been difficult for you. Not to mention, you're stuck in your younger version of your body.” the professor said with a worried look on his face.

“That's why I'm here. I'm trying to find a way to perfect my equations so it wouldn't be difficult to go back to the present timeline.”

“I'm sure you already know about Grei?”

“Yes. She told me about it. In fact, she's been helping me modify my equations these past few days so I can enhance my spatial jump.”

“And she told you about my plan?”

“Yes. At first, I thought I'll only be needing you to help me with my equations, but as it turns out, you're more than just a professor.”

“And that's probably the biggest mistake of my life. I should've just stayed as a professor.”

“How long has it been since you quit the Commission?”

“They recruited me in this timeline. Five years of service. As soon as I finished enhancing their briefcase, they finally agreed to let me retire. But I already knew about their doings on my third year at the Commission. So I started gathering everything I could in order to stop them. I secretly created a briefcase so they wouldn't know about my time travel activities. And I see to it that I come back here because this is the timeline I chose during my retirement. If I'd be gone for too long, they might know that I'm up to something.”

“You mentioned ‘enhancing’, what does that mean?”

“By the time they recruited me, they already had a prototype of the briefcase. The only problem is that it's not capable of traveling back to the past. So they used my research to develop the briefcase.”

“And because of that, they are now capable of going back to the past.”

“That's right. And after my retirement at the Commission, I already started initiating my plan. That's how I got to know about you and about the apocalypse.”

“Are you aware of the actual cause of the apocalypse?”

“Unfortunately, I haven't investigated that far yet into the future.”

“It was my sister. Unknown to our knowledge, she's capable of producing energy that could blow up a massive object. In that case, it was the moon.” Five explained.

“Why did you go back to this timeline then?”

“My sister will always be the cause of the apocalypse unless we go back in time and fix her.”

“Fix her?”

“Well, let's just say that my siblings and I all grew up in a fucked up family. Raised by a father who never treated us like his own kids. To him, we're just instruments that he could easily control anytime he wanted to. As for my sister, Vanya, she… suffered the most. She was made to believe her entire life that she has no power, that she's just ordinary.”

“I'm so sorry about you and your sister.” Professor Wallace said in a comforting voice.

“Well, don't be. Because we made it back right at the beginning. This time, we'll see to it that she will no longer be a threat to the world.”

“I have a question though, hope you wouldn't mind.”

“What is it?”

“I heard within the Commission regarding your reputation. You're a first-rate pragmatist. So why did you choose to come back here? Why not time travel a few days back and just kill your own sister instead?”

Five was taken aback at the professor's question. At the same time, anger seems to surge in his body as he tries his best to fight the urge to strangle the old man. Before he could speak, he snorts in laughter.

“Guess I picked up a few things after coming back to my family.” Five replied. And when he noticed the professor is just listening, he continues.

“In my previous attempt, I was about to kill an ordinary man, a gardener. I was stopped by my brother informing me that there has to be some other way. He stopped me from pulling the trigger for the sake of a man he doesn't even know. Did you really think they will not stop me in trying to kill _our_ sister?”

“Is that really all?” the professor asked.

Five takes a deep breath while trying to prevent his tears from falling. He never knew he could get so angry on his siblings’ behalf.

Grei hears the conversation. She shakes her head as she moves towards her father. She places the coffee pot and the cups on the table silently. And then, without saying anything, Grei slams the tray on her father's head.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Professor Wallace exclaimed as he rubs his head gently.

“You're overdoing it. Stop trying to test him. I wouldn't have let you met him in the first place if I knew he's still the same old time traveling assassin he once was.” Grei reprimanded.

“Sorry, my dear. Can't be too careful now, can we?” the professor replied as he sips at his coffee.

After hearing the conversation between the two, Five chuckles slightly.

“So, have I passed your test now?” he asked.

“Sorry about that. Okay. Let me tell you all the information I've gathered for these past years.”

“Oh, before you start,” Grei interrupted. “We'll be meeting Five's family as well.”

“What?? Why? When?”

“So that they won't have to undergo what I went through,” Grei replied as she moves her face closer to her father's face as if telling him to keep his mouth shut.

“Okay. You're the captain.” Professor Wallace replied while raising his hands.

Five smiles at the two as he sips his coffee as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Five is now able to spatial jump other people other than himself. I figured it wouldn't hurt to add some more to his capabilities.


End file.
